What I Needed All Along
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: When Paige's actions to avoid bumping into someone she thought was dead get her kicked out of the house Paige is left to deal with the consequences. With Emily done with their relationship to figure out her feelings Paige has no reason to stay in Rosewood. Will Paige and Emily find their way back to each other? How will they fit in each others new lives if they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Paige is walking across the street with her bike when she hears an inner voice 'Drop the bike and dive.' Paige is hit with a fear that almost freezes her. The voice returns almost shouting 'Now.' Paige drops her bike diving out of the way just as a car pelts Paige's bike into the intersection. Paige has no time to react to the pain in her head and wrist before headlights are on her.

The phone booth she is near tips over covering her as the car goes into a spin away from Paige. The cars rear end hits the phone booth sending it closer to Paige it's metal frame taking the brunt of the hit leaving Paige with no further injury.

The car speeds away running over Paige's bike destroying it beyond repair.

Paige climbs from the protection of the phone booth. Staring at where the phone booth once was, _How did it come away from there?_

The pain in Paige's wrist and head intensifies, _I should probably get this checked out._ Looking at her bike in the middle of the intersection, _I can't leave my bike where it is it could hurt someone._ Paige looks around for cars running to collect her bike. Examining the mangled bike Paige frowns, _I can't salvage anything_. Paige puts it by the dumpster then heads to the hospital.

* * *

Paige's bedroom door flings open crashing against the wall. Paige jumps up looking around scared "What's going on? Is there a fire?"

Paige's dad crosses his arms "You quit the swim team. Did you honestly think you could do something like that and I wouldn't find out? Your coach called to see if everything was alright at home. She was trying to figure out why on earth you would leave the team. You are getting back on that team this morning."

Paige shakes her head "I am not. Even if I wanted to my wrist is broken. I won't be able to swim until the end of the season. I'm not staying on the team just to watch everybody else. Besides with my spot open someone who can actually swim can take it."

Mr McCullers glares at his daughter "You might as well give away your Stanford scholarship too. You will obey me young lady. You are living under my roof you will follow my rules."

Paige argues back "I am not handing over my scholarship. I emailed Stanford about my injury giving them the doctors reports saying I will be back to swimming in time for the new season. I am waiting on a reply."

Mrs McCullers speaks up "Nicholas it sounds like Paige has it all figured out leave her be."

Nick spins to his wife "How dare you take her side Kathryn. Paige has a free ride to university and she will lose it because she's to damn stupid to realize what she has. How could you accept that kind of behaviour?"

Kathryn backs away "I am not taking her side I'm just saying she has thought this through."

Nick growls "Thought this through. THOUGHT THIS THROUGH. You know what maybe she has. I mean Paige could very well have thought 'I am going to break my wrist to prevent myself from swimming. That way when dad gets ticked I can say "Oh but my wrist is broken I won't be able to swim for the rest of the season." Dad can't argue with that. So what I may be pissing my university career away. This is the perfect plan to get things my way.' Her quitting two days ago is all just part of the plan."

Paige crosses her arms "I am not stupid. I have a 3.5 GPA, I scored an 1800 on my SATs and I am done high school as soon as I get those summer school exams written. How is that stupid? Oh I know it's the fact that I am not doing it the Nick McCullers way therefore it's not the right way. You are such a...You expect perfection from everyone when no one is perfect. Nothing is perfect. I am not living your life I am living mine so stop controlling me and let me live."

Nick walks to Paige's closet throwing it's contents on the bed "Get a garbage bag put this in it and get out."

Paige shrieks "What?"

Nick glares "How dare you talk to me like that in MY house. After everything I have done for you, you have the gull to say those things. I raised you better then that. Thank god one of my kids came out normal."

Kathryn freezes looking from her husband to her daughter disbelieving of Nicks slip up.

Paige looks at her mom "Help me out here. You aren't going to let him do this are you?" When Kathryn steps toward her husband Paige gasps "You are. I can't believe this."

Paige walks to her closet Nick steps in front of her "No. Nothing else in that closet is yours. You have two minutes to get your stuff and get out. Give me your phone and keys those are mine."

Paige scoffs shaking her head as she hands over the phone and keys "I bought a duffle bag a while ago the receipt is in the top desk drawer. It's in the closet. Can I get it?"

Nick walks to the desk opening the drawer and finding the receipt. Nick goes to the closet finding the duffle bag that matched the receipt and a messenger bag that was also on the receipt.

Nick throws them on the bed beside her clothes "These are what's on the receipt. Two minutes and you're out."

Kathryn begs "Give her more time Nicholas. To pack properly she's going to need more time than that."

Nick leans against the door frame "Fine but I'll be watching you pack."

Paige gets to work packing folding everything tightly to fit everything in. Paige goes to unplug the laptop and pack it but a throat clear from Nick stops her. Paige looks at him and he shakes his head tapping his chest to signal mine. Paige sighs backing away from the computer and returning to her bag. Paige zips everything up putting the duffle on her back and walking out.

Paige stops beside her father "I love you. I'm sorry I showed disrespect. I hope one day we can patch things up. I know for now a little space to grow is necessary. Thank you for everything you have done so far."

Nick nods his head watching Paige leave.

At the bottom of the stairs Paige stops "Thanks for everything you've done for me. You taught me a lot. I love you."

Kathryn hugs Paige "I love you too sweetie. Please be safe. I am so sorry I didn't do more. This will be good for you."

Paige smiles sadly turning to look at the top of the stairs where her father has not moved from his spot. Paige turns back to the door taking a deep breath as she exits the house.

* * *

Paige stands there watching everyone welcome Alison back to school. Her eyes land on Emily standing with the other three her eyes shining happily her face showing concern. _It's official I'm no longer wanted in Rosewood._ Paige turns and walks away deciding to come back when school should be going on.

A few hours later Paige walks into the school heading straight to the principals office. Once there Paige smiles "Good morning Mrs Stellar how are you today?"

The woman looks up "Good morning Paige. I am well how are you?"

Paige frowns "I've been better. Is Mr Jester available right now?"

The woman stands knocking on the principals door when a reply comes she peeks in mumbling things. The woman turns to Paige "He can see you now."

Paige smiles walking into the office "Good morning sir. How are you?"

The man smiles "I'm fine Paige. What is it you needed?"

Paige takes a deep breath "Well sir I have come to ask if I can have my final exams earlier than previously talked about. The classes are from summer school and I'm only here because there wasn't enough time over the summer to finish them. I have finished all the work required to complete the classes and am only waiting to right the final exams. I feel I am ready to write them and hope to get it over with. If you need time to discuss this with the teachers I will come back after lunch. If that does not work I can come back tomorrow at the same time as today."

The principal looks down at the duffle bag at Paige's side then back to Paige "Is everything okay Miss McCullers?"

Paige looks down at the bag "Everything is fine sir. I was hoping I could get out of Rosewood as soon as possible. My parents are aware of my leaving. I don't have a phone or computer so the only way to talk to you is this way."

The man leans back in his chair looking out the window to his left "Come back at three and I will administer your final exams. I will talk to your teachers before then and get the exams from them. I will see you then Paige."

Paige stands "Thank you sir. I really appreciate this." Paige picks up her bag leaving the room.

Exiting the office Paige hears her name and turns to the voice "Hello Mona."

Mona motions for Paige to come here. Paige shakes her head turning towards the exit. Mona jogs forward slowing down when she is near the office "What's with the bag Paige? Are you going somewhere?"

Paige keeps walking "My parents kicked me out this morning. I shot my mouth off a little to much."

Mona frowns "I'm sorry Paige."

Paige shrugs "It's fine. I can grow and become stronger from this. You should get back to class."

Mona looks towards her class then down the hall to the front doors "What are you going to do? Do you have a place to stay?"

Paige sighs "Don't worry about me Mona. I have some things to finish up here then I will be on my way. I will be fine. Good luck with everything Mona."

Paige spins around heading to the front door. Paige jogs down the steps looking side to side, _Where do I go now?_

* * *

Paige opens the door to the Rosewood Public Library heading to the computers she checks her email to find no new ones. Paige stares at the screen trying to think of a job search website to look for jobs. Paige spends the morning looking for jobs and writing down possibilities. The next time she looks at the clock it is two thirty _._ Paige gathers her stuff leaving the library after clearing the history on the computer.

* * *

Paige walks back into the school fifteen minutes before the final bell. Entering the office once again Paige picks a chair furthest from the door to avoid being seen by the students as they leave their classes. Once the bell rings Paige sinks in her seat when she hears her name from a few different people, _Damn it Mona._

Paige sits patiently waiting for the principal to come out her chest starting to clench with fear of what is being said about her. Paige takes a deep breath, _Don't let the words affect you. Your life is none of their business. Be strong. Get through this and get out of Rosewood. Focus Paige._

Paige looks up startled by the principal standing in front of her "Sorry Principal Jester."

The man smiles "It's okay Paige. Are you sure you're ready for these exams?"

Paige nods "Yes sir I am."

The man stretches his hand out for Paige to enter his office "I have a spot for you to write your exams in here. I will give you an hour and forty minutes per exam. There are three so it will take some time. I hope you don't mind I have some other work to do so I will leave you to it. If you are done any of the exams before the a lotted time find Mrs Stellar she will take the one you finished and give you the new one."

Mr Jester places the first exam in front of Paige before leaving the room to do his thing. Paige settles in finishing the first exam in forty minutes then taking fifteen minutes to check her work. Paige stands opening the door to the office. Mrs Stellar looks up reaching for the exam in Paige's hand then giving Paige the next one. Paige closes the door taking a seat to begin working on the second exam taking fifty minutes to finish that one and fifteen minutes to check her work.

Paige stands only to hear the door open "All finished with that one?"

Paige turns to Mr Jester "Yes sir."

The man smiles taking the second exam and handing Paige her third exam. This time Mr Jester sits at his desk working on his computer quietly. Paige ignores the man while she works on the last of the exams finishing it in an hour with fifteen minutes to check her work. Paige looks up at the principal who is busy on the computer. Looking back at her exam Paige fidgets a little the movement catching the principals eye.

Mr Jester looks up "All finished?"

Paige gives a half smile "Yes sir."

Mr Jester reaches his hand out "I have notified your teachers they will need a few days to grade your exams. If you come back on Thursday at eleven am you should have the results."

Paige nods "Thank you sir. I really appreciate this."

The man smiles "You're welcome Paige. See you Thursday."

Paige leaves the room, _What am I going to do for two days?_

* * *

Paige is startled by Mona's "I didn't say anything about this morning. One of your neighbours heard the whole thing and saw you walk out with a duffle bag. She told her friends then they told their friends. Well you know how gossip spreads. I shut everybody up as best I could."

Paige sighs trying to read Mona's body language.

A "She's telling the truth" sounds behind her.

Paige turns to see Hanna behind her with a sad look on her face. Paige groans, _Great if Hanna knows so do her friends. Alison must be tickled pink._

Hanna asks "Is it true?"

Paige shrugs "I don't know what's being said about me so I can't confirm or deny anything. Why do you care anyways?"

Hanna looks at the duffle bag in Paige's hand "It must be true. I don't think we have enough classes to warrant use of a duffle bag."

Paige adjusts the bag in her hand "Can I go now? Or do you have more questions?"

Hanna nods "I can give you a ride to a hotel if you want."

Paige shakes her head "No thanks. I'd rather not have Emily banging on my door looking for answers. I just want to get out of Rosewood." Paige adds in her head, _Unfortunately I have to wait two damn days to do it._

Mona steps forward "I can give you a ride."

Paige sighs "Fine. I need to get something to eat first I'm starving."

Mona leads the way to her car opening the back door for Paige to put her bags in. Paige climbs in the front seat waiting for Mona to get in the drivers seat. Paige groans at the sight of Hanna's car behind them.

Mona looks in the rear view mirror "Hanna can move when she wants to. Right now she wants to know what's going on with you. I was going to take you to my place to eat but it seems we may need to eat out. Your mom probably filled mine in about this morning so you know my mom will insist on you staying with us."

Paige looks at Mona "No one knows, right?"

Mona shakes her head "Hell no everybody in this town is clueless. Unless your mom and mine are standing side by side no one is going to know. They could also look up our mom's maiden names but nobody cares to do that so we are good."

Paige continues to look out the window remaining quite for the rest of the ride.

Mona puts the car in park shutting off the engine "We are here. I had to drive around a little to lose Hanna. I couldn't, sorry, but she is probably confused now. She wouldn't be able to tell the others where we are."

Paige smiles softly "Good. Unfortunately she may need to follow us back."

Mona shrugs "All I have to do is get her where she recognizes something and she'll head home."

Paige steps out of the car "Hello Hanna. Are you joining us for supper?"

Hanna looks around trying to get her bearings "Uh yeah I think I will. That is if you don't mind."

Mona shrugs "The more the merrier."

* * *

After supper Mona leads Hanna back towards things that she might recognize. When Hanna's car is no longer in the rear view mirror Mona smiles looking at Paige with an 'I told you' look on her face. Mona starts on her way home until a SUV appears in her rear view mirror.

Paige mumbles "That would be Spencer. She isn't going to be easy to confuse. Not that Hanna was easy to confuse."

Mona laughs "I know what you mean Paige. Besides I don't have the gas to lose her. Looks like you are going to need to stay at a hotel for the night. I will pick you up before school tomorrow to take you to my house."

Paige shakes her head "There's no way your mom is going to like that idea. Just go to your place."

Mona drives to the nearest hotel "Take your bags and head towards the office. On my way out I will blind them with my headlights so you can head to the back of the hotel. I will pick you up there to take you to my house."

Paige gets out of the car grabbing her bags. Emily steps out of Spencer's car walking towards Paige.

Paige panics "Now what?"

Mona steps out "This is none of your business Emily get back in the car."

Emily crosses her arms "No. Paige I want to talk to you."

Mona steps between Emily and Paige "You broke up with Paige. That means her life is no longer yours. Go back to coddling Alison."

Emily goes to step around Mona but Mona blocks her path. Paige considers getting in Mona's car to leave but knows she wouldn't be able to handle the car with one hand.

Paige steps beside Mona "Go home Emily. You've got what you always wanted. Alison is back. Go discover what being with her is like. I know you want to."

Emily shakes her head "No Paige. I need to know that you are okay. There's been a lot of talk at school. I need to know what is true."

Emily's phone rings, Paige can see Alison's name on the screen "Looks like you're needed elsewhere. Go to her you know she won't like it if you don't."

Emily stands firm her thumb hovering over the ignore button. Mona pushes the talk button before Emily has a chance to do anything. Mona heads to the drivers side while Paige climbs in the back seat. Mona gets the distance that is needed between her and Spencer when Emily stands frozen in her spot as Paige is driven away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I am glad you are liking it so far.**

* * *

A silver car rolls up to a red light it's passenger points at the brunette walking her bike across the street "I think that's Paige let's run her over." The driver smiles wickedly "That sounds like fun."

Speeding up the car heads straight for the person. When the girl dives out of the way driver and passenger groan. After sending the bike into the intersection the driver makes the adjustment turning the wheel towards the girl. As the car gets closer to the girl it suddenly veers away from the girl who is now covered by a downed phoned booth.

The passenger growls "What the hell are you doing?" The passenger grabs the wheel yanking it towards the girl the car doesn't respond. This makes the passenger shout "What is wrong with your car?"

The driver tries to regain control of the car "Stop yelling at me. There is nothing wrong with my car."

The passenger spits "Seriously! The car is heading away from Paige. What part of that says there's nothing wrong with the car? Unless you're steering it away. Figures you're spineless."

The driver defends "I am not spineless. I am holding the wheel all the way in the direction of Paige. So are you. I just got the car checked there's nothing wrong with it."

The car goes sideways into the phone booth. In the rear view mirror both girls notice approaching headlights "Get out of here before we get caught. If we can't get Pigskin at least destroy her bike."

The car screeches away running over the bike it's passengers smiling evilly at the mangled wreck that is Paige's bike.

* * *

Emily rolls over looking at the time 5:30am, _Today's going to be a long day._ Emily's phone chimes a text 'You're picking Spencer and I up at seven we need to talk about my first day back.'

Emily shakes her head, _Thanks for asking Alison I really appreciate it._ Emily texts back 'See you then. Don't worry everything will be okay.'

The response comes quickly 'Thanks Emily. I'm glad I've got you as my friend.' Emily smiles softly, _Maybe this day won't be so bad._

* * *

Emily pulls up to a waiting Alison and Spencer. Alison slides into the passenger seat "Took you long enough. I've been waiting forever."

Spencer defends "Emily is five minutes early."

Alison rolls her eyes "Just drive. We are meeting Hanna and Aria at the Brew."

Emily drives to the Brew the air thick with an uncomfortable silence.

At the Brew the three quickly find Aria and Hanna. Alison announcing "Sorry we are late. Emily took her time picking us up then even more time getting us here."

Emily grumbles "We are not late."

Alison glares "I said pick us up at seven. You were late."

Emily furrows her brow shaking her head "I got there at six fifty five. How is that late?"

Alison spits "You should have been in front of my house at ten to seven. Enough arguing we need to talk about today. I have been told there is an Anti Alison Club. It's a group of students who do not approve of my return and feel the need to protect themselves."

Hanna interrupts "Can you blame them? You terrorized everybody in that school. I am surprised they let you come back."

Alison ignores Hanna continuing "I don't know who is in the club but I will need you girls by my side for support."

The four girls nod Emily adding "We will be."

* * *

Emily stands at the top of the stairs watching as Alison is greeted by her fellow students. _Any of these people could be in the Anti Alison Club. Why isn't Alison more careful?_

Emily looks to the street to see Paige looking at her with a frown on her face. _I wonder if Paige is part of the Club. I'll have to talk to her later._

Hanna follows Emily's eyes to look at Paige. _Why does she have a duffle bag on her back? Is Paige going somewhere? I wonder how Paige is doing with Alison back. I'll have to talk to her later._

* * *

Alison storms up to the four girls "I can't believe this. They put me in grade ten."

Hanna shrugs "That's what grade you would have been entering before you disappeared. It's only fair they put you in that grade now that you are back. Unless you went to school somewhere while you were gone."

Alison growls "Shut up Hanna. Of course I didn't go to school while I was kidnapped. Don't be stupid."

Hanna deflates mumbling lowly "You weren't kidnapped."

Alison hits Hanna's shoulder "Shut up Hanna. Someone might hear you."

Hanna adjusts her bag "I have to get to class." While walking away Hanna thinks, _Thank god Alison's not in any of my classes._

Spencer catches up to Hanna "You okay Han?"

Hanna sighs "I hate that the second Alison comes back she thinks everybody should cater to her. She hasn't changed at all. She's still the same lying manipulative bitch she was before she left. The only reason I was her friend was because of the popularity it brought. I've grown since then I don't need this but I can't leave you, Aria and Emily we've been through so much."

Spencer puts her hand on Hanna's shoulder "It'll get better. I hope."

* * *

Emily is sitting in her desk waiting for English to start when she over hears a conversation between two students.

The first student starts "There was a huge argument next door. The guy was yelling about quitting swimming. Paige came out with a duffle bag. I think she got kicked out."

The second student asks "For quitting swimming? Seriously! Why would Paige quit swimming? I wonder how the swim team will be without her? Paige was one of there best swimmers."

The first student shrugs "I heard Alison joined the swim team. I wonder if that had anything to do with Paige quitting?"

Mona turns around "Shut up. You really shouldn't talk about things you have no idea about."

Mona glares at Emily who snipes "What?"

Mona shakes her head "It's like Paige doesn't exist. Did you even care about her?"

Emily scowls "Shut up Mona. You really shouldn't talk about things you have no idea about."

The two girls that were just gossiping look at each other mouthing 'Wow.'

* * *

Hanna is walking back to class when out of the corner of her eye she sees Mona jogging down the hallway to a girl holding a duffle bag. Hanna recognizes the duffle from this morning "Paige."

She creeps forward trying not to get seen as she gets closer. Once she's close enough to hear she leans against the wall out of sight. Listening she gasps whispering "It is true. I have to tell Emily."

At lunch Hanna meets up with Spencer and Aria at their table "What they are saying about Paige is true. Well at least the part about her getting kicked out."

Spencer raises an eyebrow "How do you know?"

Hanna looks around for Alison before answering "I over heard Mona and Paige talking. Paige told Mona she got kicked out."

Aria asks "Where is Paige going to go?"

Hanna shrugs "Paige told Mona not to worry about it."

Spencer asks "Does Emily know?"

Emily walks up with Alison beside her "Know about what?"

The three girls look at each other, Hanna answers "Nothing."

* * *

Emily sits beside Hanna in History class "What were you talking about at lunch Hanna? What do I not know?"

Aria and Spencer turn in there seats. Spencer looks at Hanna shaking her head. Aria shrugs.

Emily furrows her brow "What is going on guys?"

Hanna spits "Nothing. It's not like you would care any ways. You're all about Alison right now."

Emily fires back "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aria, Spencer and Hanna shake their heads "Never mind."

Emily opens her mouth to protest just as the teacher walks in to start the class. Emily shrinks in her seat _Am I all about Alison right now? It doesn't matter she needs me right now._

* * *

Alison texts 'My dad is away for a couple days can you stay over? I'm scared.'

Emily is sitting with her mom watching a movie when her phone chimes. Looking at the text she turns to her mom "Mr DiLaurentis is away for a couple days can I stay with Alison. She is scared."

Pam sighs "You can't be there all the time Emily. What is she going to do when you go away to university?"

Emily begs "It will just be for a couple days mom. Please. I need to be there for Alison."

Pam bites her bottom lip "Fine go. I expect you back on Thursday."

Emily hugs her mom "Thank you."

Texting back 'I'll be there in a few minutes.'

Emily's phone chimes again this time it's Spencer 'If you want to find the truth about what you heard about Paige today come outside.'

Emily stares at the phone debating _Alison needs me right now but Paige might know something about the Anti Alison Club._

Emily texts Alison 'I'll be a bit longer then I thought. I am definitely coming over though.'

* * *

Alison finishes setting up her camera making sure it gets a perfect view of the bed. _This will definitely crush Pigskin._

Alison looks at the time. It has been ten minutes since Emily said she was coming over. _Where is she?_ Alison pulls out her phone dialling Emily's number. When Emily's answering machine kicks in Alison hangs up then hits redial.

When Emily picks up Alison starts "Where are you Emily? I think I heard something outside. Hello Emily."

Emily answers "Hi Alison. Sorry I was a little distracted."

Alison rolls her eyes, _A falling leaf could distract you. If you weren't completely blinded by your love for me I wouldn't bother with you._

Alison makes her voice sound normal "It's okay Em. When are you going to get here? I think I heard something outside."

Emily sighs "I'll be there soon. Just lock the door it'll be okay."

Alison whimpers "Okay. Please hurry. I'm scared."

Emily demands "Spencer hurry up Alison needs me."

Spencer groans "I'm going as fast as I can."

Alison grabs the vase beside her, _I'm losing control of these girls. I have to do something to make them think I'm in danger._ Throwing the vase across the room Alison watches the vase hit the wall and shatter.

Emily's worried voice comes through the line "Alison what was that? Are you okay?"

Alison cries "I think somebody is in the house. Emily hurry please."

Emily shouts "Damn it Spencer hurry up there's someone in Alison's house." Taking a deep breath Emily calms herself "Alison go into your room and lock the door I will be there soon."

Alison smiles mischievously, _It's like taking candy from a baby with this one. She makes it so easy,_ "Okay Emily I will."

* * *

Minutes later Emily is jogging up the DiLaurentis' porch steps. Digging out her keys Emily heads to the door.

Spencer sighs walking up to the door and turning the handle swinging the door open. Spencer gestures for Emily to walk in.

Emily scowls shaking her head at Spencer "Have you no heart? Alison is terrified she probably forgot to lock the door."

Spencer quips "Oh yeah because when I think someone is lurking outside about to enter I forget to lock the door on the way to hiding in my closet. It's classic fear tactic. Alison probably threw the vase herself then made up someone was in the house to get you here faster. I guess love truly is blind because Alison has you eating out of the palm of her hand. I thought you were smarter than this."

Emily growls "Go home Spencer."

Spencer shakes her head heading back to her car.

* * *

Emily starts to walk up to Alison's room "Alison. It's me are you okay?"

Alison comes out of her room jumping into Emily's arms "Thank goodness you're here. I was so scared. Will you hold me?"

Emily soothes "It's okay I've got you. Do you want to watch a movie or something? It might help you calm down."

Alison nods into Emily's neck. Emily scoops Alison up carrying her to the bedroom.

During the movie Alison says "You know I lied when I said all those kisses were practice. They weren't. I missed you most of all."

Emily's heart starts to race, _This is everything I've wanted to hear for the longest time._

After the movie Emily heads to the washroom to change into her pyjamas. Alison checks the video camera hitting record then climbing into the bed. Emily comes back in joining Alison in bed. While lying there Alison's words echo in Emily's head.

Emily questions "Alison are you still awake?"

Alison rolls over to face Emily "Yeah."

Emily rolls onto her side leaning in to kiss Alison. Alison leans further into Emily pinning her to the bed. Emily moans into the kiss, Alison forces a moan out. As the kiss gets more heated Emily's mind wanders, _This is wrong. It feels different then before. Do I still want this?_ Alison's hands wander down Emily's body.

Emily grabs her hands stopping them "Wait. I. We shouldn't be doing this. You're vulnerable right now. This isn't right."

Alison leans forward to start the kiss again "I thought this is what you wanted Emily?"

Emily pulls away "Not like this Alison. Let's just go to sleep. I'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs."

Emily throws the blankets off of her body. Alison grabs Emily's forearm "No it's okay. Please stay. We will just sleep. I promise."

Emily lies back down "Okay. Goodnight Alison."

Alison rolls over turning her back to Emily.

* * *

Spencer pulls up to Hanna's house sighing as she turns off her car. Getting out of the car Spencer locks her car heading to Hanna's front door.

Knocking on the door Spencer greets "Good evening Mrs Marin. How are you?"

Ashley smiles "I'm fine Spencer. Come on in. Hanna's in her room."

Spencer walks into Hanna's room "You were right. Emily doesn't care about Paige. I don't think she ever did. The whole time we were on our way to Paige she kept talking about how Paige might know who is in the Anti Alison Club. The only reason Emily was in that car was to get help for Alison. She is so blinded right now. I think Alison could kill someone right in front of Emily and Emily would maintain Alison's innocence."

Hanna closes the textbook in front of her "I was hoping I was wrong. How do we break Emily out of this trance?"

Spencer shrugs "I have no idea."

* * *

Alison turns on to her back whispering "Emily. Are you sleeping?"

When no answer comes Alison slips out of bed heading straight to the camera. Alison takes her laptop too heading to the kitchen to upload the video. Alison reviews the video, _I was sure Emily would give in to me. Oh well I have enough footage to set Paige off._

Alison opens a new email attaching the edited video that doesn't include Emily stopping them from going further. Alison types **It looks like Emily has moved on from you. Thank you for keeping her warm for me. You don't get to be happy Pigskin**. **This kind of makes you wonder did Emily ever really love you? Or were you just a place holder until I got back?** Alison blows a kiss to the computer screen as she sends off the email.

Emily comes down stairs "What are you doing Alison?"

Alison jumps closing her laptop as she answers "I couldn't sleep. What if whoever was in here before comes back?"

Emily comforts "It's okay. I'll protect you Alison. Come on you should try to get some sleep we have school tomorrow."

Alison nods taking Emily's hand and guiding her back to the bedroom.

* * *

Mona is walking down the street when she gets a text 'Meet me in the church in ten minutes. I have some words for you.' Mona rolls her eyes shaking her head she pockets her phone. The phone chimes again Mona pulls it out 'I know you got my text. I can see you.'

Mona looks around seeing nobody else in the street. Her phone goes off again 'Do you seriously think I am dumb enough to stay in the open. I was in hiding for two years I am an expert at getting around without being seen. You really are a loser Mona.'

Mona clenches her jaw her grip on the phone tightening. The phone goes off again 'Ah just the way I want you. Pissed off. You can come now if you want I am waiting for you.'

Mona heads across the street to the church taking deep breaths to calm herself down. _Do not let Alison get to you. She is going to provoke you. It is her way of gaining control of you. Do not let her control you._

Mona opens the door to the church heading to the room that over looks the street Mona was just standing on.

Alison spins around "I see you found me easily. Thanks for coming. Let me start with this, I know you are the ring leader of the Anti Alison Club. That's right I have infiltrated your little club. You seem to have forgotten I made you Loser Mona once I can do it again. It won't take long either everyone in that club is to stupid to think on their own. They are looking for someone to tell them what to do. First it was you. Now it is me. You are not the ring leader here Mona I am. Step down or else."

Mona scoffs "I am not afraid of you Alison."

Alison steps toward Mona "You should be."

Alison reaches out to touch Mona but Mona jerks away stepping back. Mona takes a breath, _Keep your cool Mona. She is trying to get control of you. She does not control you anymore. You are a stronger person now. You do not need her approval._

Mona turns to leave "I am done listening to you. You haven't changed one bit you are still the same controlling person. One thing has changed though. You do not control me anymore. Goodbye Alison."

Alison grabs Mona's arm "I'm not done with you yet."

Mona balls her free hand in a fist, _Don't do it. This is Alison she will spin it to make you look like the bad guy._ Mona takes a deep breath to keep her control "Let go of me Alison."

Alison tightens her grip "You will listen to me Mona."

Mona keeps a straight face "Let go of me Alison."

Alison drops Mona's arm slapping Mona across the face her ring scratching Mona's cheek "You will regret this."

Alison storms off bumping into Mona and nearly knocking her down. Mona rubs her arm as a bruise and hand print starts to form. Walking out of the church Mona sees Alison climb into a silver car that speeds away.

* * *

In the car Alison groans "I couldn't get the bitch to do anything. How I am supposed turn those idiots against Mona?"

CeCe shrugs "You could say Mona hit you. I know she didn't but I could hit you so you have the mark."

Alison glares "I am not letting you hitting me. I'd rather hit myself."

CeCe smiles "That could work."

Alison quips "It will work. I've been lying since I was seven it's second nature to me. We need to find away to convince those girls I am in danger. They are bucking against me. I am losing control of them."

CeCe smirks "We could blow something up. We hate the Cavanaugh's so what if we blew that house up. We can make it look like a gas leak. Noel found pictures of you out and about while you were kidnapped. If we get Noel to return them after we tamper with the gas line he could be the one that sets it off. We could kill two birds with one stone."

Alison gives an evil half smile "That is genius CeCe. The best part of it is we could make the Anti Alison Club and everyone else think it was Mona."

CeCe gives an evil chuckle "Nice."

* * *

Back at the church Ted watches security footage of the confrontation between Alison and Mona with Lieutenant Tanner.

Lieutenant Tanner informs "I'm going to need this footage. This will back up Mona's story."

Ted hands Tanner a DVD with the footage on it "Here you go. I am glad I could help."

Tanner smiles "Thank you for your cooperation."

Walking out of the church a thought crosses Tanners' mind, _What else has Alison DiLaurentis been up to. I should check the security cameras Kenneth DiLaurentis had installed around town._


	3. Chapter 3

Mona pulls up in front of her house turning off the car she turns to Paige "I'll get your bags. My mom probably wants to see you right away."

Paige looks at the front door "I'll say she's running up to the car."

Paige's door opens "Oh Paige are you okay? Come in. Come in. Mona get Paige's bags please."

Mona steps out of the car "I'm already on it mom."

Paige climbs out of the car "I'm fine. Thank you for putting me up for a bit. I get my exam results on Thursday so I'll be out of your hair then."

Leona guides Paige to the house "There is no rush Paige. Take your time to plan where you are going to go."

Paige nods taking the few steps to the front door "Yes ma'am. I just really want to get out of Rosewood."

Leona winces "Why are you calling me ma'am? I am your aunt for gosh sakes."

Paige looks down with a frown "I'm sorry. It's just I don't want to get kicked out of another home. My life is falling apart. I don't know what I'm going to do. Somebody tried to run me over the other night. It ruined my bike. There is nothing to salvage from it. My broken wrist might have me losing my scholarship to Stanford. I mean I am lucky I only got a broken wrist out of the whole thing but I..."

Paige grabs at her chest "I can't, I can't breath."

Leona grabs Paige's face "Paige. Hey look at me. Deep breath in." Paige copies Leona. "And out. Good. Let's do that again. Deep breath in and out." When Paige is calm Leona looks to Mona "I have her set up in the guest room but because of this I would like for her to stay with you tonight."

Mona nods "I'll go set up the cot."

Mona carries Paige's bags up to her room.

Mona comes back downstairs fifteen minutes later "The cot is set up. Come on Paige it's been a long day let's get you to bed."

Paige stands up stumbling into Mona. Mona catches her bracing her and helping her upstairs.

Mona opens Paige's bag "Yikes. These are some nasty clothes. This is what your dad gave you."

Paige curls up under the blankets in the cot "All my good clothes are in my hamper. Nicholas probably took everything out of my room and donated them to some charity. My phone is probably disconnected. The car is probably re-registered to my mom. Everything is gone."

Mona sits on the cot "Paige relax. Everything will be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it right now but it will get better. I will help you. My mom will help you."

Paige turns over "He said 'At least I have one normal child.' How am I not normal? What is normal? Who is the 'Normal child?' Do they know about me?"

Paige sits up "Can I use your computer?"

Mona stands up getting her laptop and handing it to Paige. Paige logs into her Facebook looking at a friend request.

Mona asks "Who is Paisley Richmond?"

Paige shakes her head "I don't know. He sent a request a couple of months ago. I checked out his page there are no pictures. All of his friends are asking where the pictures went."

Mona returns to Paige's page "How long have all these messages from Alison been going on?"

Mona scrolls down looking through various insults from both CeCe and Alison. Every message from one is liked and added on to by the other.

Mona shakes her head "This is horrible. It goes back like six weeks. Does Emily know about this? Have you shown anybody?"

Paige sighs "It's not like she would do anything. Alison is everything Emily ever wanted. Anything Alison says is law. Tonight was most likely going to be a round of questions about what I know about the Anti Alison Club. Why can't she understand that Alison hurt a lot of people? Myself included. These people have the right to feel safe in their school. I mean I don't want to join the club but I won't rat anybody out."

Mona sighs "Before Alison left Emily was this blind little follower, then she grew into this fierce independent person, now she's back peddled into that same naive person."

Paige curls back up "I don't want to talk about Emily and her new/old obsession. I'm really tired can we go to sleep?"

Mona logs out of Paige's Facebook page closing down her computer "Yeah. Tomorrow we will get you a new computer. I can try and get everything off your old one."

Paige mumbles "Okay. Good night Mona."

* * *

Mona walks down the stairs stopping when she hears her mom on the phone.

Leona sighs "Yeah Paige is here. Nicholas kicked her out. For quitting swimming. I know it's the stupidest reason ever. She nearly had a panic attack. He took the phone, car, computer. Somebody tried to run her over destroying her bike. I think you coming would be great. Okay I will see you tomorrow."

Mona turns back around heading back to her room and climbing into her bed.

* * *

Paige wakes up to yelling, _What time is it?_ Looking around Paige notices Mona's alarm clock 11:45am, _I slept for like thirteen hours. Wow. It feels like I could sleep for thirteen more. What is all the yelling?_ Paige listens to the conversation.

"I know Paige is here Mona. Let me see her."

Mona spits "Why so you can quiz her on the Anti Alison Club? Leave Paige alone. You made your choice. After everything Paige told you about what that witch did to her. How could you choose Alison? Did you ever love Paige or was she just a place holder until something better came along? I thought you were better then that Emily. You are a user just like Alison. You knew Paige felt strongly for you so you manipulated her into thinking you loved her back so you could have a warm body next to you. Now that you've got Alison back Paige is back to being nothing to you. Get out of my house."

Emily shakes her head "I am not leaving until I see Paige."

Leona walks into the house with two police officers in tow "Yes you are. These officers will make sure of that. Did you honestly think you could come into my house and start yelling up a storm and I wouldn't do anything? Paige has been through a lot recently she doesn't need anything more from you. If she wanted to talk to you she would have called you. Now leave."

Emily looks at the two officers sighing "Fine." Emily takes one last look at the house before driving away. _How am I supposed to get to Paige?_

* * *

Mona walks back into her room "Oh you're awake. Sorry about all that yelling. Emily wanted to see you. My mom let me stay home from school today to help you out. Do you want to go get a computer?"

Paige sits up "Can I check my email first? I want to see if Stanford got back to me."

Mona hands Paige her computer. Paige logs into her account noticing nothing from Stanford but one from Alison. **I heard you got kicked out of your house. Glad your parents finally realized what a mistake you are. I would have loved to see it. I would have been cheering them on. You are such a loser Pigskin. Why don't you just disappear? Kisses Alison.**

Paige sighs logging out of her email and handing back Mona's computer "Thanks. Let me just have a shower then we can go."

Mona frowns "You aren't going to send a response. You can't let her get away with this Paige."

Paige turns to her "Responding is only going to egg her on. Alison is doing this to gain control. If I sent something back she will know she is getting to me. She will have the control. She is looking for anything that will turn everyone against me. If I hit back Alison will spin it in a way that makes me look like the monster and her look like the poor defenceless angel. I choose to rise above. Yes the words hurt and I have to admit I do believe them for a while. Then I remember letting them get to me is letting her win. I refuse to let her win. An eye for an eye starts a war. If you don't give them ammunition they can't fight. What's the use in becoming the very thing you are afraid of? I would rather let it make me a better stronger person."

Mona stares "Wow. That's so grown up. Go shower so we can go."

* * *

Mona looks down the hall "Crap."

Paige looks around "What?"

Mona grabs Paige pulling her into a store "Hanna is here, she is going to tell Emily we are here."

A voice sounds "No I'm not."

Paige and Mona jump. Paige greets "Hi Hanna. Why aren't you in school?"

Hanna shrugs "Why aren't you?"

Paige answers "I wrote my final exams yesterday. I am done."

Hanna sighs "I don't feel like going to school. My friend is in trouble and I am worried about her."

Paige frowns "Alison can take care of herself."

Hanna shakes her head "I was talking about you Paige."

Paige looks down "Oh. I am fine Hanna. There is no need to worry. We got to go we promised Mrs Vanderwaal we would be back before three. It's two thirty now."

Hanna pouts "Okay. Listen if you need anything Paige call me."

Paige nods "Okay. Thanks Hanna."

When they are a safe distance away from the blonde Mona whispers "How are you supposed to call her if you haven't got a phone?"

Paige shrugs "Get a phone."

* * *

Mona pulls up behind a red SUV parked in front of her house Paige's face lights up. Mona knows that look, _Uncle Mic must be here._

Mona announces "I'll get the bags you can go in the house."

Paige looks at her "Are you sure?"

Mona nods looking at the house. Paige jumps out rushing past Leona into the house. Leona heads to the car grabbing some of the bags from Mona's car. Once in the house Paige rushes into the arms of the man standing just feet away.

Paige mumbles "He kicked me out. I quit swimming and he kicked me out. I have nothing."

The man soothes "It's okay. We will get you through this kiddo. You're alright."

Tears fall from Paige's eyes soaking the mans shirt. The man continues to soothe his niece until she is calm. Leading her to the table.

Once sitting the man asks "What are you planning on doing?"

Paige shrugs "I'm not sure. I have to stay until Thursday to get my exam results. If I passed them I want to get out of Rosewood asap."

The man corrects "You mean when you pass them. What happened to your wrist?"

Paige looks at her arm "Sunday night I was walking across the street when something told me to let go of my bike and dive. A car hit my bike sending it into the intersection. I broke my wrist in the land. The doctor said it should be healed in time for the swimming season so I can go to Stanford. I informed Stanford and am waiting for them to reply."

The mans cheek twitches as he thinks until he says "So you need to make your way to California. Do you think you could start classes next semester? You can stay with me until then. I could use some help around the shop. You'll have a roof over your head and be earning money. Once at Stanford you may not be swimming but you could be learning. You'll be a bit ahead of the game."

Paige hums "I could ask. If I'm in Stanford I could be working with the trainers on the swim team they could monitor my progress. You're a smart man uncle Mic."

Leona walks in "Paige you and Mona can set up your new computer I want to talk to Micole for a bit."

Paige stands walking out of the kitchen "Okay. Thanks for inviting him auntie."

Leona pats Paige's shoulder "You're welcome."

* * *

Leona sits across from Micole "Should we tell her. Now that Nicholas has kicked Paige out this is no longer his business."

Mic puffs out a breath "You are one sharp little miss sis. This could seriously upset Kath though. I mean Nick is an ass but do we really want to hurt our sister?"

Leona sighs "Kathryn did nothing to stop Nick. The whole reason they kept Paige is because she wanted a girl. Then she doesn't fight him when he kicks her out. He has the gull to throw the other sibling in Paige's face the day he kicks her to the curb. I wonder if Paisley felt it when Paige hurt her wrist?"

Mic leans back "We can ask him. Invite him and his 'Parents' over for supper. We have to get Paige ready for the meet first. With everything that's going on right now I don't want to overload her. What do you think Paige are you up for more crazy?"

Paige steps out from behind her hiding place "Can we wait until Friday? Gives me a few days to adjust to this."

Mic nods "Friday in Hershey. There's a car show this weekend."

Paige's face lights up "A car show. Sweet. Finally I have something to look forward to."

* * *

Caleb walks in "Hey I heard you got a new computer. Do you need help setting it up?"

Mic and Leona spit there drinks out at each other. Leona whispers "Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Mic nods "There are three of them. I wonder if Nick knows."

Leona chuckles "This is good. This is really good. Do you think that's why Kath stayed despite everything?"

Caleb and Paige share the exact same confused look as they watch.

Caleb whispers "Do they know we can hear them?"

Paige shrugs "I don't think so or they'd be talking normal."

Caleb asks "What do they mean by there are three of them? Three of what?"

Paige shrugs "Three of me I guess. Well not exactly me but apparently I have a sibling or two."

Caleb winces "Yikes two more of you is frightening."

Paige punches his shoulder "Shut up. It kind of is but still shut up."

Mona comes in with two computers "I brought both of our computers Paige. Caleb I hope you brought yours. We could use help figuring out who Paisley Richmond is."

Paige looks at him "He friend requested me a couple of months ago. I haven't answered him yet because I don't know him. I am also thinking of deleting my Facebook account. If we find out who he is I might friend him on the new one. Oh and those two started whispering about there being three of them."

Mona gasps "Wow. Okay let's get to work so we know a little bit for Friday."

Caleb looks between them "What's Friday?"

Paige looks between Mona, Mic and Leona. Mic nods his okay.

Paige looks down "There's a car show in Hershey on Friday we are going. Paisley might be there."

Caleb gives a half smile "Let's find out more about this new development. Is your computer set up?"

Paige sits down "It will just take a few minutes."

Paige starts typing away on her computer humming as she works.

Caleb watches "Maybe if you..." Paige hushes him continuing her work. Mona suggests "What if you..." Paige glares her silent.

Caleb and Mona sit on either side of Paige their computer monitors facing away from Paige.

Paige groans "Stop trying to hack into my computer guys. Mona what are you doing?" Paige leans back glaring at Caleb "You're an ass. Turn it back on."

Caleb smiles pushing a button on his computer then shrieking "Hey."

Mona laughs "Serves you right Rivers. I was trying to strengthen her firewall you shut the computer off."

Caleb grumbles while the two girls high five each other.

* * *

Paige gasps "What happened to your arm and face?"

Leona and Micole rush to Mona inspecting Mona "Who did this to you?" Leona asks.

Mona sighs "Alison. I was walking across the street from the church when I got a text to meet someone in the church. I wasn't going to go but they ticked me off. When I got there Alison started to talk smack trying to get me to hit her. I didn't fall for it. I kept hearing Paige saying that Alison was doing this to get control falling for it would give her control and Alison would spin it into me being the monster. I tried to leave but she grabbed me when I asked her to let go she tightened her grip. Finally she let go slapped me and left. I went to the police station and talked to Lieutenant Tanner. She took pictures then told me to go home and that she'd investigate."

Leona clenches her fists "That little bit-She's barely back a month and she's already up to no good. I am going to go give that school and Kenneth a piece of my mind."

Paige and Mona shout "No." Paige continuing "Talking to them would let Alison know we are telling people. Right know Alison thinks she is lurking around intimidating and getting away with it. She will slip up and when she does that's when we act."

Leona and Micole look at each other. Leona sighs "Fine but one more incident with either of you and I will lose my sh-."

Mona shrills "MOM."

Leona looks at her "What? I can say sh-."

Micole interrupts "Easy Leo. We know you can say it. It doesn't mean you should."

Leona glares growling "Don't call me Leo Micole."

Micole growls back "Don't call me Micole Leona."

Paige makes an angry cat meow followed by Mona's hiss. The two adults laugh shaking their heads.

* * *

Paige checks her email the next morning looking for something from Stanford instead she finds another email from Alison. **It looks like Emily has moved on from you. Thank you for keeping her warm for me. You don't get to be happy Pigskin**. **This kind of makes you wonder did Emily ever really love you? Or were you just a place holder until I got back?** With a two minute video attached. Paige presses play immediately stopping it when Emily's lips meet Alison's. _If this is two seconds in what is the other minute and fifty eight like? I should take this to the police in case it gets nasty fast._

Mona looks over Paige's shoulder "You aren't going to watch the rest of the video?"

Paige gathers up her computer "Nope. There is a minute fifty eight seconds left of the video if it gets dirtier I don't want to watch. The police might like the video though."

Mona looks at Paige in disgust "I don't think the cops are that dirty Paige."

Paige shakes her head "They are underage and possibly doing more then kissing Mona. I am pretty sure Alison sending me this is illegal."

Mona takes a second to think before her face lights up "The slip up. Oh and it's a really big one. I'll take you to the station hopefully Tanner is there."

Paige walks into the police station her laptop under her arm "I'm looking for Lieutenant Tanner. Is she in?"

A woman speaks "Yes I am. What can I do for you?"

Paige turns to the voice "Good morning. Is there a place we could talk privately?"

Tanner ushers Paige forward "Right this way."

Paige follows the woman into an interrogation room. Sitting down Paige starts "I received an email this morning from someone. It has a video attached I don't think is appropriate."

The woman raises her eyebrows "Really. Show me."

Paige logs into her email watching the video with the Lieutenant. Paige's stomach rolls _I think I'm going to throw up._ Looking at the date and time stamp on the video she frowns _This is like three days after we broke up. Did Emily ever love me? How could she do this if she did?_

Lieutenant Tanner speaks "You were right to bring this to me. This is child pornography. Can I take the other email as well? The two together could be considered harassment."

Mona opens the door "Did you show her the Facebook messages?"

Tanner looks at Mona then to Paige "There are Facebook messages? I'd like to see those too."

Paige logs into her Facebook showing the woman the various messages from both CeCe and Alison. The woman shakes her head hissing in anger she picks up the computer taking it into an office with a printer and prints out the incriminating messages. Tanner also prints out the first email Alison sent and makes a copy of the video email.

When she is done she turns to Paige "Thank you Miss McCullers. You were right to bring this to me."

* * *

Paige stops at the door tucking her computer into Mona's bag shaking her head when Mona gives her a questioning look.

Outside Paige hears her name being called. Paige freezes closing her eyes tightly whispering "Not now."

Mona whispers "You don't have to stop Paige. You owe her nothing."

Paige continues to walk to the car her eyes welling with tears as the video plays in her head. Mona hops in starting the car and hastily retreating. Emily frowns as she watches the car carry Paige away.

Paige looks in the side mirror "Hanna looks so different. I wonder how she is taking Alison's return? Would you be against visiting Hanna to find out?"

Mona shakes her head "No I wouldn't. Hanna is my friend after all. Are you going to tell her anything about what is happening with you?"

Paige shakes her head "Hell no. I am going there for Hanna not for me. If she does ask questions I will leave."

Mona nods "Sounds good. I will make sure Alison's pet isn't there before we go."

* * *

Hanna jogs down the stairs to the front door knowing it is Paige she flings it open "Hey. Thank you for coming. How are you?"

Paige smiles "I am good. Before I start I will say this. I am not here to talk about me. If you can not accept that I will leave now." To get her message across Paige turns to leave.

Hanna grabs her arm "I get it. Please stay."

Paige turns back "Okay. I want to know how you are handling Alison being back. I know it was an adjustment to all you girls when she 'Died' but you changed the most after. I feel like you finally came into yourself now that she is back you seem to be drifting away. Are you okay?"

Hanna chokes "You are amazing. With all you are going through right now you come to see how I am doing. I swear that's the only thing I am going to mention about you. Please don't go." When Paige doesn't budge she continues "Honestly I don't know who I am anymore. Alison came back and started back with the same ship she just painted it a different colour. I don't want to become that person again but I feel like this new me isn't good enough. With one look from Alison I can feel myself shrinking away. I hate this feeling but I don't know how to stop it. Nobody seems to notice and if they do they just don't care enough to do anything."

Paige hugs Hanna tightly "You are good enough Hanna. You are smart, brave, compassionate, thoughtful and strong. That person you were before Alison left is gone, she grew into the fierceness that is the new you. Don't lose that Hanna. I know it seems like nobody cares but that's only because they assume you can do it on your own. With everybody going through their own stuff they forget about the people around them. If right now you are feeling like you can't turn to your friends talk to your mom or a therapist. Focus on the future Hanna not on the past. Hold your head high surround yourself in a protective bubble and say you aren't going to hurt me. I won't let you. Don't be afraid to ask for help from your inner guide. It knows the path you need to take it will get you to where you need to go. Remember everything you went through made you who are today don't forget but don't let that control your future. You are good enough Hanna. Should I tattoo it onto your forehead so when you look in the mirror you see it?"

Hanna laughs "No. I'm good."

Paige takes a piece of paper writing down 'Don't let the hurtful words of others affect the person you know you are. You are strong. You are brave. You are good enough. Your light is bright don't let the haters snuff it out.' Handing it to Hanna Paige explains "For when you forget just look at this. You may need to hide it from others but always remember where it is."

Hanna reads it "Thank you Paige."

Mona looks at it "I want one too."

Paige shakes her head putting the piece of paper on the coffee table and taking a picture "I'll write it out for you when we get home. Hanna can we go out the back door? I have a feeling someone I don't want to see is at the front door."

Hanna furrows her brow "Uh sure I guess. I'm not expect-."

A knock comes on the front door. Paige mouths 'Hide that before you open the door. Bye.' Then slips out the back door. Hanna pockets her note before opening the door to reveal Emily standing there.

* * *

The next morning Paige goes with Mic to the highschool to get her grades a few minutes later Paige comes out "I passed. Can we go now?"

Mic laughs "Alright away we go."

Mic stops at the Now Leaving Rosewood sign "Are you sure you're ready?"

Paige looks in the side mirror "Yeah. I'm ready for this part of my life to be over."

Mic steps on the gas passing the sign then picking up speed leaving Rosewood in the dust. The further away Rosewood gets the lighter Paige gets.

* * *

Two hours later Paige wakes up just as Mic is pulling up beside a gas pump.

Paige stretches "Mm where are we?"

Mic smiles " Just outside Hershey. I am going to fill up. Do you need anything?"

Paige nods "Water but I'll get it I have to go to the washroom too."

Paige exits the store sitting on the curb out of the way of everyone. On the street in front of her old cars drive by. A wet nose nudges Paige's hand with a soft whimper. Paige looks down at a ruff looking dog with sad blue eyes.

Paige runs her hand along his back "Hey little one. Where did you come from?"

Mic looks at them "Hey where'd the dog come from?"

Paige looks up "I don't know. It just came up to me and nudged my hand when I was watching the cars drive by. Do you know where the closest vet is?"

Mic goes back in the store "Where is the closest vet? My niece found a dog we need to get it checked out."

The clerk looks shocked "Is it a brown dog with blue eyes?"

Mic nods "Yeah that's the one."

The clerk gasps "We've been trying to catch that dog for a week. It always runs away hiding behind the dumpster."

Mic raises his eyebrows "Wow. My niece said it just walked up to her and nudged her hand."

The clerk gives directions calling the vet to let her know they are coming. When Mic walks out of the store Paige is in the car with the dog wiggling in her lap. Mic gets in the car closing the door as quietly as he could so the dog wouldn't get startled.

* * *

Paige carries the dog into the vet clinic "Hi I found this dog outside the gas station. I was wondering if you could give him a check up."

The vet comes out "You didn't have any trouble finding the place did you?"

Mic shakes his head "No it was pretty easy. How are you today?"

The woman smiles "I am good. You?"

Mic and Paige nod both answering "Good."

The vet gestures towards a door "Right through here."

Paige enters putting the dog on the examination table backing away slightly. The dog whimpers moving to follow Paige. Paige steps forward putting her hand on the table in front of the dog. The dog paws at her hand his whimpering subsiding. While Paige has the dog distracted the vet starts her examination checking the ears, body, teeth and drawing blood.

Once she's done she notifies "Everything looks good. He seems to like you would you be up to giving him a bath?"

Paige nods "Sure. He's got to be feeling all grungy. Don't you boy?"

The dog wags it's tail looking at Paige.

The vet smiles "I will show you to the sink."

Paige follows cleaning the dog with the flea and tick shampoo that was given to her. At the end she towel dries dog "Does that feel better. Who knew your paws were white? The little white patch on your chest is cool too. Lets see what the vet has to say huh."

Paige takes the dog back to the vet showing off his cleanliness.

The vet gasps "Wow. Looking good. I know there isn't an owner would you like to take him? I did the blood tests he is good to go. I would like to keep him here for the weekend to see if we could get the weight up. We would neuter him for you."

Paige switches between looking at the dog and her uncle. Her uncle concludes "We are here all weekend so you have time to decide."

Paige nods patting the dog "You be good okay."

As Paige walks away the dogs cries beg Paige not to leave. She closes her eyes tightly willing the tears away. Paige gets in the car staring out the window her demeanor having changed back into the same sombre way she was in Rosewood.

Mic gets in the car "I didn't say you couldn't have him Paige. He seems to have chosen you. Go back in there and tell them you'll take him when he can leave."

Paige jumps out of the car rushing back into the vets office.

The vet laughs "That didn't take long. If you come tomorrow we will start working with him. We will be neutering him later today."

Paige smiles "Okay. Thank you."

Returning to the car Paige has a giant smile on her face for the first time in three days.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am glad you all are enjoying the story. Thank you for your kind words, follows and favourites. There is a court scene. I have no idea how a court preceding works so please forgive any errors.**

* * *

Alison slaps herself across the face hoping to make a mark when one doesn't appear she slaps herself again harder. An evil smile spreads across her lips when a mark finally appears.

Alison turns to CeCe "How does this look?"

CeCe inspects it "Nice. Good job."

Alison's smile grows wider "Thank you. Now get out I am going to call Emily over to tell her what happened tonight."

CeCe gathers up her things "I'll see you tomorrow we can start planning for the big bang."

Alison nods "Sounds good. See you."

When CeCe's car is out of view Alison pulls out her phone dialling Emily's number "Hello Emily. I have been attacked. I was talking to Mona in the church trying to apologize for what I did to her. She slapped me. Can you come over? I'm scared she'll come to hurt me. Please hurry."

Emily is knocking on the door five minutes later "Alison it's me."

Alison flings the door open wrapping her arms around Emily "Thank you for coming Emily."

Emily walks them further into the house closing the door behind her. All the while whispering soothing words in Alison's ear. _Mona is going to pay for this. How could Paige be siding with her? I have to talk to her._

* * *

Emily knocks on the Vanderwaal front door ready to talk some sense into Paige, until Mona opens the door.

Emily scowls "I know what you did to Alison. How could you hit her? She was trying to apologize. You are a bitch Mona. Does Paige know what you did? I know she is here. I want to talk to her."

Mona raises her eyebrows pointing at the mark Alison's ring left on her cheek "I hit her. Are you kidding me? Do you see the mark on my face? My arm? She grabbed me when I wouldn't attack her. When I asked her to let go she tightened her grip. Before she stormed off she slapped me."

Emily shakes her head "You're lying. I can't believe Paige is falling for this."

Mona laughs harshly "Paige isn't falling for anything. She knows what Alison is like. It's you that is falling for all of Alison's lies. You are in for a rude awakening when the truth comes out and believe me it will come out. The truth always comes out one way or another. Even if she was here Paige doesn't want to see you."

Emily folds her arms across her chest "I know Paige is here Mona. Let me see her."

Mona spits "Why so you can quiz her on the Anti Alison Club? Leave Paige alone. You made your choice. After everything Paige told you about what that witch did to her. How could you choose Alison? Did you ever love Paige or was she just a place holder until something better came along? I thought you were better then that Emily. You are a user just like Alison. You knew Paige felt strongly for you so you manipulated her into thinking you loved her back so you could have a warm body next to you. Now that you've got Alison back Paige is back to being nothing to you. Get out of my house."

Emily shakes her head "I am not leaving until I see Paige."

Leona walks into the house with two police officers in tow "Yes you are. These officers will make sure of that. Did you honestly think you could come into my house and start yelling up a storm and I wouldn't do anything? Paige has been through a lot recently she doesn't need anything more from you. If she wanted to talk to you she would have called you. Now leave."

Emily looks at the two officers sighing "Fine." Emily takes one last look at the house before driving away. _How am I supposed to get to Paige?_

* * *

Emily sits across from Spencer and Hanna "Mona is such a bitch. I went to talk to Paige about Mona hitting Alison and ask why she was siding with Mona. She wouldn't let me by. Mona said I was in for a rude awakening when the truth about Alison comes out. Can you believe that? Not everything that comes out of Alison's mouth is a lie. Not when she's with me."

Hanna scoffs "Yeah right. The lies come out even more when Alison is with you. She knows you believe her word is law. Nothing anybody says against the lies is accepted by you. Alison has her hand so far up your twat with one flick of her wrist you're singing her praises. You should tell her to be careful when she pulls out, she might lose her bracelet."

Spencer spits out her drink "Hanna! You can't say those things."

Hanna defends "Sure I can. Somebody has to. Emily is so blinded by her love for Alison she can't see what Alison is doing. Alison hasn't changed. The second she came back to Rosewood the lies started up again. I'm positive they never stopped. I can't sit here and listen to this crap anymore I'm done."

Hanna jumps up storming off leaving Emily and Spencer to stare after her their mouths ajar in shock.

Spencer admits "Hanna is kind of right. You are blinded by Alison. You've abandoned all of us defending her. It's like what we went through these past two years never happened."

Emily growls "What about what Alison went through over those two years? Alone. We had each other to fall back on, Alison had no one. We can't give up on her. We need to support her."

Spencer sighs starting to play with her food. _How does Emily not see what Alison is?_

* * *

Hanna is sitting with Caleb outside of Lucky Leon's "I ran into Paige and Mona at the mall this afternoon. It looked like she had a computer with her. She wouldn't talk to me. Mona practically threw her into a nearby store to avoid me. The two thought I was going to tell Emily where Paige was. Paige doesn't need to be bombarded with questions about the AAC. Talk about rubbing salt in the wounds."

Caleb gives a half smile "Maybe I could help her set the computer up. I'm with you Emily has got to lay off on the needing to quiz Paige. Emily dropped Paige the second Alison came back and now she just keeps chasing Paige. It's not even about Paige anymore. It's like 'Hey I got a new girl what do you know about her?' I just want to shout you made your damn choice leave Paige alone."

Hanna plays with the cupcake in front of her "I know what you're getting at, except I want to slap her then shout at her then slap her again just to add that extra oomph. She's so frustrating right now."

Caleb takes Hanna's hands "Hey it'll be okay. We will get through this. Emily wised up before she can do it again. You won't loose your friend Hanna."

Hanna smiles "Thank you Caleb. I love that you got what I was really worried about. I love you."

Caleb kisses Hanna's hands "I love you too."

* * *

Hanna looks at her chiming phone looking at a text from Emily **SOS come to my house.** Hanna groans, _Another 'You'll never guess what happened to Alison today. We need to do something.' I'm sick of it._ A knock on the door causes Hanna to jump, _Great Emily ordered someone to make sure I come._

Hanna goes to the door opening it to reveal Spencer "Hey. Did you get the text too? I can give you a ride."

Hanna sighs grabbing her jacket "Yeah thanks."

Spencer frowns "What's wrong?"

Hanna grumbles "I'm tired of this. We are going to get there and be told some bull spit sob story about something happening to Alison and Emily's going to cry 'We need to do more.' Then we sit there for hours trying to come up with something only to find Alison lied about the whole damn thing."

Spencer shakes her head "We don't know that Hanna. This could be big."

Hanna rolls her eyes staring out the window, _They think I'm the dumb one._

* * *

At Emily's house Hanna is proven right when Alison starts in on some sob story Emily holds her hand the whole time.

Hanna clinches her jaw, _How could Emily move on from Paige so quickly? No respect._

Emily glares at Hanna, _Why the hell isn't she listening? This is important._

The news interrupts Alison's story where the name of the girl in the grave at the DiLaurentis house is given. In the middle of the news the group is blown forward by the shattering of the front window. Everybody runs out of the house to see what happened. Toby runs to his house to see if anyone is hurt.

Emily looks to Hanna harshly whispering "Do you believe it now?"

Hanna glares shaking her head "You're ridiculous. You bring this up now. Toby's house is gone. Get your priorities straight. Damn it."

Emily growls "They are straight Hanna. Get yours straight."

* * *

Emily is trying to catch up to Hanna while she walks towards the police station "Hanna wait. Look I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. What's going on with you? Are you okay? You seem to be agitated lately."

Hanna bites the inside of her cheek, _Should I tell her what's really bothering me? Nah she'd just choose Alison's side again._ "Everything is just a little crazy right now. I'm trying to adjust."

Emily puts her hand on Hanna's shoulder "It'll be okay Hanna. If you need to talk or anything you can come to...Paige."

Hanna furrows her brow until she notices Paige and Mona walking towards Mona's car. Paige freezes for a second then keeps walking after Mona says something to her. Hanna stands next to Emily as they watch Mona's car disappear.

Emily grumbles "How can Paige hang out with Mona? I wonder if she knows Toby's house blew up. You know Mona could have done it."

Hanna shakes her head "You know Alison could have too. They suspect a gas leak. Alison could have tampered with the gas at the Cavanaugh's then went to your house after. It's the perfect cover and it scares us all into thinking Alison is actually in danger. With you and everybody else suspecting Mona because of the feud between them. The only thing is Mona never had anything against Toby. So why would she blow up his house?"

Before Emily can object Hanna walks away getting into a waiting car.

* * *

In the car Hanna quips "Emily just blew me off to chase after Paige. She thinks Mona blew up Toby's house. You should have seen her face when I said Alison could of done it. I think she was ready to kill me."

Caleb sighs "I did see it. I wouldn't let Emily kill you or anyone for that matter."

Hanna asks "How was setting up Paige's computer?"

Caleb smiles "It was good. It started off weird though. Mona's mom and the guy that was there started whispering about there being three of them when I walked in. It sounds like Paige has a brother or two. I helped them figure out who one of the suspects is."

Hanna adds "It sounds like you could be another one."

Caleb hums "Yeah maybe. I am going to be away for the weekend. Will you be okay?"

Hanna frowns "Where are you going?"

Caleb taps at the steering wheel debating whether or not to tell Hanna instead he settles for "Do you want to come? It will get you out of Rosewood for the weekend. I'd feel safer knowing you were with me."

Hanna nods "I'd like to yeah. I'll check with my mom. Where are we going?"

Caleb smiles "It's a surprise."

Hanna wiggles excitedly "I like surprises. Well good surprises."

Caleb laughs "You are so cute Hanna."

* * *

Emily wakes up to banging on the front door, _What the?_

Her dads voice greets "Hello Nick. Why are you here?"

Nick angrily asks "Is Emily here?"

Emily furrows her brow, _What would he want with me?_

Wayne crosses his arms "Why do you want to talk to her?"

Nick holds up a pink envelope with Paige's name on it "I want to talk to her about this."

Wayne looks at it "Why don't you ask Paige?"

Nick scoffs "Why would I want to talk to that disobedient, disrespectful little shit? I kicked her out two days ago."

Wayne shakes his head "You did what?"

Nick growls "My family is none of your business. Emily get your ass down here I want to talk to you."

Wayne pushes Nick "You will not talk to my daughter that way. In this house we treat each other with respect. I will not let you disrespect my family."

Nick rips the letter from the envelope "You're daughter is the reason mine is the way she is."

Emily creeps to the part of the stairs where she can see through the railings watching her dad read the letter. _That looks like my old stationary._

Wayne calls out "Emily come down here please."

Emily walks the rest of the way down the stairs "Yeah dad."

Nick yanks the paper away from Wayne shoving the letter in Emily's face "You turned my daughter gay. She was normal before this."

Emily takes the letter from Nick skimming over it "I didn't write this."

Nick growls "Don't you lie to me. I hate being lied to."

Emily folds the letter "I really didn't write that. Yes it's on my stationary but I didn't write it. I swear. Someone must of stole my stationary and wrote this claiming to be me."

Nick's face turns red with anger his voice louder then necessary "You lit..."

Wayne grabs Nick turning the man to face him "Lower your voice when you are talking to my daughter. If Emily says she didn't write that letter I believe her."

Nick spits "I can talk to her anyway I want to."

Wayne shakes his "Not in my house."

Nick shoots a glare at Emily a low growl emitting from his throat. Wayne draws back his fist punching Nick who crumbles to the ground.

Wayne stands over the man "I will not tolerate your behaviour im my house. Get Out."

Nick stands up reaching for the letter. Emily pulls it away stepping away from Nick. Nick sets his jaw staring down at Emily.

Wayne steps between them "If I have to throw you out I will McCullers."

Nick points towards the letter "That letter belongs to my daughter."

Wayne steps forward "If Paige wants the letter back she can come and get it."

Nick straightens his jacket turning to leave.

* * *

At the police station Lieutenant Tanner views surveillance tapes from around town.

One catches the incident of Paige leaping out of the way of a car attempting to run her over. The driver and passenger are clearly visible, CeCe is driving with Alison in the passenger seat. It is clear that Alison is helping to steer the car towards Paige after Paige jumped out of the way.

Another shows Alison and CeCe leaving the Cavanaugh house twenty minutes before the explosion with something in there hands. The two put these things in the trunk of the car, CeCe drives away while Alison heads over to the Fields residence.

Tanner gasps in shock at the sight of Gabriel Holbrook kissing Alison outside of Rive Gauche. The two then leave together being seen again entering Holbrook's hotel room. Alison leaves two hours later after giving Holbrook another kiss at the door.

Tanner makes copies of all the videos taking them to a judge for arrest warrants for Alison, CeCe and Holbrook. The judge grants them without question. The three are arrested that night. Video recordings of their arrest are taken for evidence that the arrests were done as the law requires.

* * *

Emily is sitting in court just behind Alison to support her leaning forward she whispers "It'll be okay Ali."

Alison turns around "Thanks Em. It means a lot to me that you believe in me."

The bailiff announces "All rise."

Everyone stands watching the judge enter and sit in her chair.

After the opening speeches Alison is brought onto the stands.

The prosecuting lawyer begins "You claim you were kidnapped on Labour Day in 2009 is that right?"

Alison nods "I was kidnapped yes."

The prosecutor asks "Were you allowed access to a computer while you were being contained?"

Alison shakes her head "No."

The prosecutor holds up a piece of paper "This is your statement, correct?"

Alison glances over it "It appears so. Yes."

The lawyer asks "Could you read the first paragraph please."

Alison looks at the statement "On September 1 2009 I was kidnapped and held hostage until Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings found me on November 16 2011 in New York."

The lawyer asks "So you had no access to a computer before November 16 2011, correct?"

Alison sighs getting agitated "No. I had no access to a computer prior to November 16 2011."

The lawyer brings up the scanned copies of Paige's Facebook that reveals Alison's threats "If you had no access to a computer how are you sending threatening messages to Paige McCullers from October 10 2011 to November 14 2011."

The court room gasps. Emily furrows her brow, _Why didn't Paige tell me about this?_

Alison's jaw drops "I-my account must have been hacked."

The lawyer furrows her eyebrows "Your account was hacked?"

Alison nods "That has to be it I was being held against my will when those messages were sent."

The lawyer switches the screen showing pictures of Alison out and about with CeCe the dates starting from September 2 2009 to November 14 2011 where Alison is standing with Gabriel holding hands. Once again the room is filled with gasps.

The lawyer asks "At what point during these pictures are you being held against your will?"

Alison gulps looking from the judge to her lawyer.

The prosecutor holds up a note stating **I know for a fact Alison DiLaurentis is alive. Start looking for her A D Incorporated PO Box 537 Wallingford, PA.** "Do you know what this is?"

Alison looks at it "A note saying I'm alive and where to find me. I was told it was dropped off by my friends girlfriend. She was probably jealous."

The prosecutor puts the note down "Are you aware that there are surveillance cameras set up outside the police station?"

Alison shakes her head her face going white.

The prosecutor plays a video of a person walking up to a police car and dropping a note in the window. The video is played again being paused when the words on the note are visible, it's the note that was just held up by the lawyer. The video is played again this time being paused when a face can be seen in the reflection of the back window. Gasps can be heard as the room recognizes Alison's face in the reflection.

The prosecutor hums "How are you dropping off a letter telling the police where to look for you while you are being held captive?"

The prosecutor waits for Alison's reply as she stares mouth ajar in shock.

The judge demands "Miss DiLaurentis please respond to the question."

Alison growls "I wasn't held captive. I faked my death and ran away. I got bored and came back to Rosewood. Everything changed while I was away."

The prosecutor states "You didn't change though. Did you?"

Alison's face goes cold "I don't know what you're talking about."

The prosecutor plays the video of CeCe and Alison attempting to run over Paige. The video of Alison trying to provoke Mona into being violent ending in Mona getting grabbed then slapped by Alison followed. Then the video of Alison and Gabriel Holbrook kissing outside a restaurant and a hotel room.

The prosecutor adds "You have been quite a busy girl Miss DiLaurentis. Accomplice to attempted hit and run. Physical and emotional abuse. Maintaining a relationship with an officer. Have I forgotten making, owning and distributing child pornography?"

The email that was sent to Paige comes up on the screen.

The prosecutor looks to the judge "May I play the video your honour?"

The judge nods "Please do."

The prosecutor presses play starting the video. Mumbling and gasps fill the room.

The judge bangs the gavel "Order, Order. Be quiet."

Alison shouts "There is more to that video Emily stops it. We don't do anything else. We are just kissing."

The prosecutor states "Your honour I also have Miss DiLaurentis and the driver of the attempted hit and run exiting the Cavanaugh house prior to it being blown up. Would you like to see it?"

Alison's eyes widen in horror.

The judge requests "Show me please."

The video plays. Once it's done the prosecutor holds up a wrench "This tool was used to unhook the gas line in order for the gas to fill the house. Alison's fingerprints are the only ones on it."

Emily stares at Alison in disbelief. _How could I fall for all the lies? Paige tried to tell me she didn't put the letter in the police car and I didn't listen. Oh man what have I done? Paige was right. About everything. How do I make things right?_

The judge states "Alison DiLaurentis I find you guilty of harassment, physical and mental abuse, aiding in criminal activity, making, owning and distributing child pornography and arson. We will reconvene in six days for sentencing. Bail is set at six hundred thousand dollars."

As Alison is being hauled off she shouts "Dad please help me. I can't go to jail. Please."

* * *

Alison and CeCe head to Mr DiLaurentis' car after he had posted bail. Alison grits her teeth _I am not going down for this. Paige will pay._

CeCe chimes "Thanks for posting my bail too Mr DiLaurentis. You're a really good guy. Five hundred thousand must have been hard to come up with."

Alison adds "Yeah thanks daddy. I really appreciate you helping CeCe too."

Kenneth states "Don't make me regret it girls. I just put up one point one million dollars for you guys. I had to sell two of my businesses and the house to get that money."

Alison and CeCe reassure "We won't."

* * *

A banging on the door brings Alison to the door "Emily. Hello."

Emily growls "How could you do that?"

Alison shrugs "You made it easy. All I had to do was tell you I had feelings for you and you were eating out of the palm of my hand. Love is the most powerful card in the deck of life. Once it's given to you, you own the person. They become so blinded you can do anything and they will still think you're a saint."

Emily shakes her head "You are a monster. All those things you wrote to Paige. What did she ever do to you? I can't believe what you did to her."

Alison spits "What I did to her. What about what you did to her? You dropped her the second you found out I was alive. You were waiting for a way out, a reason to end things with her."

Emily glares "No I wasn't I love Paige."

Alison laughs evilly "Love her. Yeah right. She tried to tell you she didn't drop that letter in the cop car. You didn't listen. Yeah she wrote the letter. I saw it before she burned it in a solo bonfire she had in her backyard. That's what gave me the idea to drop the letter in the car."

Alison turns to go back to the house, Emily shouts "I am not done talking to you."

Alison turns smirking "I'll be right back. Don't worry."

Alison comes out with a yellow envelope with Emily's name scrolled across it.

Thrusting the envelope in Emily's hand she spits "I know Nick McCullers was at your house so by know you know about the letter you wrote to Paige."

Emily furrows her brow for a second then her eyes widen "You."

Alison smiles wickedly "Yeah I wrote it. It wasn't that hard to see. Paige looked at you with the same doe eyes you gave me. You should have seen her face when I turned up to retrieve the letter. That was my best scheme to date. Oh and to answer your question she exists that's the only excuse I need."

Emily clenches her fists her breathing uneven and her face red with anger.

Spencer walks up "Emily what are you doing here? Alison you're out of jail?"

Alison averts her eyes from Emily to Spencer "Wow Spencer your powers of deduction are outstanding. Emily is here to yell at me for what I did. I personally don't care. It was fun I would do it again."

Emily starts shaking in rage "I am so done with you Alison."

Alison shrugs "Good riddance."

* * *

Later that night when Alison and CeCe are alone Alison whispers "We have to get Paige back for this. I'm thinking steal her car rob a couple stores with it then come back in time for check in."

CeCe smiles "I like it. How do we get away without your dad catching us?"

Alison pulls out a couple pills putting them in a drink "Leave that to me."

Once Kenneth is out Alison and CeCe leave the hotel heading to the McCullers. Outside the house Alison walks toward it.

CeCe stops her "What are you doing?"

Alison spits "We can't hot wire the car. Paige would use keys. The keys are in the house."

CeCe looks up and down the street then follows Alison. In the house Alison walks right past the keys heading further in.

CeCe whispers "What are you doing?"

Alison snickers "Paige got kicked out right. I'm going to make it look like she was trying to get back at her parents for kicking her out. You grab the keys."

A couple minutes later Alison returns to CeCe who is staring at the different sets of keys unaware of which ones to take.

Alison grabs a set with a blue and grey Rosewood Sharks key chain with Paige scrolled on it "Idiot."

Alison leaves the house strolling to the car and hopping in the drivers side. CeCe climbs in the passenger side buckling her seat belt.

Alison pulls away from the house groaning "I hate the rain. It's going to make this that much more difficult."

After using the car for a few illegal activities Alison heads back to park the car. A dog runs out into the road. Alison speeds up aiming right for it.

CeCe shrieks "What are you doing? You can't hit that dog."

Alison snickers "Watch me. It looks like my dog. This is Paige's car. It will look like Paige ran over my dog to get back at me."

CeCe grabs the wheel turning it away from the dog.

Alison jerks it back growling lowly "Get your hands off the wheel."

The car, which unbeknownst to the girls began hydroplaning, flips rolling four times before sliding on its side smacking into the front of a bridge. The roof above the front of the car is bent in trapping the girls inside. The back of the car is teetering off the edge of the embankment. A rush of water from the down pour comes towards the car pushing it off the edge. The car goes under the bridge rolling over a few more times until being pinned beside the leg of the bridge. The car is out of sight to any passerby.

* * *

Emily sits on her bed staring at the yellow envelope Alison had given her debating whether to open it or not. After a few minutes Emily takes a deep breath then removes the letter reading it. Tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she reads the words. _What have I done? I broke her heart. How could I be so stupid? I have to make it better._

Emily walks up the front porch of the Vanderwaal residence knocking on the door Emily releases a puff of air. _You got this Emily. It'll all work out._ Mona opens the door groaning and closing the door.

Emily reaches for the door stopping it "Please Mona. I am so sorry. You were right about Alison. I didn't listen to you or Paige. I need to talk to her."

Mona frowns "She's not here. They left this morning after Paige found out she passed her exams."

Emily whimpers softly knowing Mona is telling the truth "Okay. If she calls you can you tell her to call me. Please."

Mona sees the pain in Emily's eyes "Okay. I can't promise you she'll call you though."

Emily nods "I know. Thank you Mona. Again I'm really sorry about how I treated you."

Mona smiles softly watching Emily leave. Mona pulls out her phone texting Paige 'Call Emily. Things went down today that opened her eyes.'


	5. Chapter 5

Paige stretches out on her bed watching TV when a breaking news story about a house fire appears. Paige leans forward, _What? That's my parents house. I have to see if they're okay._

Paige rushes down the hall to her cousins room "Dude can I borrow your motorcycle? I need to get to Rosewood my parents house just burnt down."

The boy sits up "What? Seriously? Here go. I'll tell pops where you're going."

Paige catches the keys that were thrown at her "Thanks man. Is your helmet in the storage compartment?"

The boy nods "Yeah."

Paige runs down stairs heading to the motorcycle getting the helmet and putting it on then starting on her way to Rosewood. In Philadelphia Paige sees her mom coming out of a store.

Parking the motorcycle Paige shouts "MOM."

Kathryn turns "Paige what are you doing here? Micole lets you drive a motorcycle?"

Paige shakes her head "No. I saw the fire on the news the motorcycle was the fastest thing I could get my hands on. Are you and dad okay?"

Kathryn nods "We are fine. Alison broke into the house with her friend. She went around tampering with the gas lines. Then they stole the keys to your old car. When your dad kicked you out he went and bought this state of the art security system with motion detector video cameras. The whole thing was caught. The police haven't found the car yet. Come to think about it I don't think they found Alison and her friend yet either."

Paige purses her lips "I'm glad you're okay. The police know I had nothing to do with it right?"

Kathryn smiles "You are in the clear Paige. When Kenneth DiLaurentis put security cameras around town to make sure his daughter was safe he put them in every corner of town including the exits. The cameras caught you and Micole leaving town while before the theft."

Nicholas walks up "What are you doing here Paige?"

Paige looks at him "I came to see if you were okay. I know I got kicked out of the house and you want nothing to do with me but I still care about you."

Nicholas frowns "We are fine Paige. You leaving the window open in what was your room saved us. Kathryn smelled the gas and called the proper authorities. It kind of saved the house while making it more susceptible to fire as well."

Paige furrows her brow "You're welcome. I guess."

Hanna walks up "What the hell are you doing on a motorcycle? You know those are death traps right? Get off that thing."

Paige shakes her head "I got to get back. See you around."

Turning to her parents she nods "I'm glad you guys are okay. In time I hope we can fix things. Bye."

Paige starts the motorcycle pulling out and heading back the way she came.

* * *

Just outside the city limits a honking truck makes Paige pull over.

Micole jumps out of the truck "What do you think you're doing? You are not allowed on motorcycles young lady. Load that thing on the truck and lets go."

Paige carefully drives the motorcycle up the ramp her uncle set up to help load the motorcycle in the truck. Once the motorcycle is strapped down Micole does a u-turn.

Micole asks "How are your parents?"

Paige sighs "Fine. Nicholas is still angry. I left the window open of the room. Nicholas said it helped save and ruin the house. Kathryn smelled the gas and called the property authorities."

Micole tightens his grip on the steering wheel "I could just strangle him sometimes. You are his only daughter and he just throws you out with the bath water."

Paige mumbles "Naked and afraid. Best way to strengthen me up I guess."

Micole spits "You better not have been naked. The afraid part I get."

Paige laughs "I wasn't naked uncle don't worry. Though I felt naked."

Micole growls shaking his head.

Paige looks out the window "It's nice having a grizzly bear on my side. Just don't turn on me okay."

Micole glances over at Paige "Never."

* * *

Paige walks in to the veterinary clinic "Good Morning. How are you? Is the vet in?"

The woman at the desk looks up "Good morning. I am good, thanks for asking. The vet is in she is just dealing with an emergency with one of the dogs."

Paige whimpers "One of the dogs. Will it be okay?"

The woman shrugs "Not sure. If you just take a seat she will be out when she can."

Paige sits down her heart racing, _No. Please don't let it be my dog. I just got him. We could help each other. I'm sorry I left. I never will again. I promise._ Paige rubs at her chest feeling it tighten she begins to gasp for breath.

A soft voice comes through "Hey it's okay. Breathe."

Paige feels flesh under her hand her eyes looking at her hand on what looked like a girls chest.

The voice continues "Follow my breaths. In and out. Feel my heartbeat."

Paige looks into worried hazel eyes following the instructions being given to her.

A smile slides across the lips, not that Paige was looking at the girls lips just the smile, "Good. One more time. In and out."

The person calming Paige hands her a water bottle "Drink, slowly I don't want you choking. How often does that happen?"

Paige shrugs "I don't know. I never used to get them. They just started. A lot has happened to me recently. I swear I'm not usually this wired."

The person smiles "Good to know. Maybe sometime I can meet the not wired version of yourself."

Paige snorts softly covering her face "Oh my god. I don't snort either. What is happening to me?"

The person comforts "I think it's cute. I'm Sadie. I volunteer here."

Paige smiles "Paige my name is."

Sadie laughs "You sure it's not Yoda?"

Paige blushes snorting again.

Sadie shakes her head "You are adorable."

Paige's blush deepens as she dips her head shyly.

* * *

The vet chases the escaped dog out to the lobby "Come back here."

The dog skids to a halt in front of Paige looking her over.

The vet shakes her head "I don't know what's wrong with him. A couple minutes ago he went nuts barking and clawing at the kennels door."

Sadie looks up "Paige was starting to have a panic attack a couple minutes ago. Maybe he picked up on it. Wait, is that the dog we've been trying to catch for a week?"

The vet nods "Yeah it is. I don't know how he could of picked up on it from the other room. Normally the dog needs to be in the same room."

Paige pats the dog "It's okay Hersh. I'm okay now."

The vet looks at Paige "Hersh?"

Paige nods "Yeah. It's short for Hershey. I figured he's chocolate brown and Hershey is like the king of chocolate. I mean we could try Luke."

The dog shakes his head.

Paige tries again "Hope."

The dog snorts shaking its head again.

"Anakin."

The dog tilts its head as if to say 'Do I look like an Anakin to you?' Then shakes his head.

Paige laughs "No you're not an Anakin. Hershey."

The dog bounces barking happily and nodding "Okay, okay. Hershey it is."

Sadie raises an eyebrow "Those were all Star Wars related names."

Paige nods "Fan of Star Wars I am."

Hershey bows his head and covers it with his paw.

Paige laughs "Alright Hersh I'll try not to be such a nerd."

Hershey nods his approval of this declaration.

* * *

The vet asks "How long have you been having these panic attacks."

Paige looks up "Not long. I got kicked out of my parents on Monday. My first one was that night. This would be the second one. I think."

The vet suggests "I would put him in a training program that helps him recognize when you are in distress and can help you get through it. If these attacks keep coming it could be good for him to know how to help. That along with obedience training. The obedience training would come first that will take six weeks. I teach an obedience class if you are interested. I could recommend a trainer for the other classes."

Paige nods scratching behind the dogs ears "That would be good. How much would it cost? Should I give him another bath with that flea tick shampoo?"

The vet recognizes this as a cue to change the subject "The classes are eighty dollars. The bath would be a good idea. I got all the blood work and parvo virus tests in. He has nothing. I'm having trouble getting him to eat anything."

Hershey's head tilts at the growling sound Paige's stomach makes.

Micole walks in "I heard you haven't eaten yet. I brought you some french toast, bacon and fruit salad."

Paige's stomach growls louder making Hershey bark stand up and look at it quizzically.

Paige laughs taking the container "Thanks uncle. Is there a place I can eat this here?"

The vet nods "Yeah. We have picnic tables out back. You can take Hershey with you. Maybe he will eat when he sees you eating."

Paige follows the vet outside while Sadie gets his dish and food. Micole follows his eyes darting to the vets butt a few times.

Paige elbows him whispering "Stop."

Hershey barks causing Micole to look down and roll his eyes at the dog shaking his head.

The vet turns around "Is everything okay back there?"

Micole squeaks a "Yeah. Everything is fine."

The vet turns back around shaking her head.

Once the vet has led them to the picnic table she tells Paige "I will go call the trainer that will help Hershey with the special training. She is incredible."

The vet turns stopping at the sight of a woman standing there a blush forming on her cheeks "Hi."

Micole's eyes widen "Wow. I am so sorry. I was totally checking out your ass earlier. Sorry."

The woman laughs "It's fine. My wife loves my ass."

Micole pokes Paige "Why didn't you tell me?"

Paige shakes her head "It wasn't my place to say."

Micole nods accepting this answer

* * *

Paige turns when she hears the door open smiling shyly when she sees Sadie.

Sadie smiles "I brought some food for Hershey. Kaylee, that's the vets name, says it would be best if you put it down for him so he gets used to you doing it."

Paige fills the scoop inside the food up emptying it into the dog dish "Is that to much. I don't want him to get sick."

Sadie shakes her head "No that's perfect."

Paige puts it down beside Hershey watching him sniff at it then turn away. Paige frowns looking at her container "I don't want to eat now. Why won't he?"

Sadie sits across from Paige "You can't do that. He is sensing your nervousness. Just relax. I saw your eyes light up when you heard it was french toast eat. Once you relax he will. Hershey seems very attuned to you if he sees you eating he might decide to. You got him out of his hiding spot to check you out. Feed his curiosity then he might feed his stomach."

Paige sighs opening her container and licking her lips as she looks at the food. Sadie laughs looking at Hershey.

Paige looks up "What?"

Sadie informs "Hershey licked his lips when you licked yours. It was funny. Sorry. Eat."

Paige pokes her food. Sadie watches Hershey poke his food. Sadie purses her lips trying no to laugh. Paige tilts her head looking at Sadie who bursts out laughing when Hershey does the same thing.

Taking deep breaths Sadie tries to calm herself down "I'm sorry. It's just Hershey is like the dog version of you. You lick your lips he licks his, you poke your food he pokes his, you tilt your head looking at me curiously he tilts his with the same look. He was meant to be yours. I've never seen this before. It's amazing."

Paige looks at Hershey "Can you believe her?"

Hershey shakes his head.

Paige says "Neither can I."

Paige stabs into her fruit salad putting a fork full in her mouth and chewing. Hershey takes a mouthful of his. Sadie smiles watching the two match mouthful for mouthful until their food is gone. The two burp at the same time.

Sadie laughs "You even burp at the same time. Please don't fart I don't want to know if those are synchronized."

Paige pouts "Great now all I want to do is fart."

Sadie stands up "That's my cue. Please wait until I'm inside to let it rip."

Paige watches Sadie leave waiting until she has closed the door before she lets it go.

Paige waves her hand "Phew what was in your food bud?"

Hershey shakes his head as if to say 'That's not me.'

Micole speaks up "That was probably me. I had a bean burrito before I came here. Luckily we are outside."

Paige slides away from him "Dude you need to lay off the burritos if they are going to make you smell like that."

Micole shrugs "I don't have a problem with the burritos."

Hershey jumps looking at his butt then at Paige his eyes asking 'What was that?'

Paige laughs "It's okay Hershey. It's a natural thing for your body to do."

Hershey lies down his tail lifting slightly then relaxing. Paige shakes her head "Men."

* * *

Paige is looking at a car when she hears "Paige."

Paige turns around her eyes widening when she sees Hanna "Hanna. What are you doing here? I mean. How are you?"

Hanna looks back at Caleb "A lot of stuff went down over the past couple days. Caleb wanted to get me out of Rosewood for the weekend. Alison got arrested found guilty of physical and verbal abuse, harassment, aiding in criminal activities, arson and that email of her and Emily together was a charge too. Bail was set which of course her dad paid. Court was going to be reconvened in six days for sentencing but now they can't find Alison or your mothers car. Mr DiLaurentis is out one point one million dollars."

Paige's eyes widen "Alison's bail was one point one million dollars?"

Hanna shakes her head "No. Mr D also posted CeCe's bail. In total he paid one point one million. He is very angry right now."

Paige nods "I would be too."

Hanna frowns "Emily is trying to get a hold of you."

The corner of Paige's lip twitches "I know. Mona told me. I don't really want to talk to her right now."

Hanna shrugs "I wouldn't want to either after what she did to you. Is it just me or does that guy look exactly like you? You know without the boobs."

Paige turns around "What the?"

Caleb stands beside her "Whoa it's Paige without boobs. Is that Paisley?"

The boy turns at the sound of his name "Do I know you?"

Paige shakes her head "Uh nope. We were just commenting on how much you look like..."

The boy finishes "You."

Paige nods "Yeah. I'm Paige McCullers."

The boys eyes light up "Ah, I sent you a friend request."

Paige bites the inside of her cheek "Yeah. I didn't know who you were so I didn't accept. Sorry."

Paisley shrugs "That's fine. Nick accidentally mentioned you a couple months ago. I thought I would look you up."

Paige furrows her brow "Wait, you know Nick?"

Paisley nods "Yeah. He is my dad. I live in Scranton. He visits me every weekend or tries to. He hasn't missed a swim meet yet."

Paige mumbles "That's why he is always in Scranton and why he is never at my meets."

Paisley frowns "Sorry."

Paige shrugs "It's alright. I got the pressure to be better, you got the cheers. Trust me the cheers are better then the pressure. He must of been proud of you if he was trying to make me swim more like you. It's probably why he got so mad when I quit swimming, he had nothing to compare you to. Hey you didn't get kicked out for defying him so you got a leg up."

Paisley's eyes widened "You got kicked out? For quitting swimming?"

Paige nods, Paisley hisses "Yikes. I'm kind of glad I don't live with him."

Paige shakes her head "Oh no he is great when you are listening and sometimes when you aren't. He did accept I was gay. For a deacon that is pretty big."

Hanna looks between the two "How are you identical? I thought identical twins had to be the same gender."

Paige shakes her head "No you can have a boy and girl set of identical twins. It's rare. If the egg that splits starts off xxy when it splits one egg could be xy while the other is xx. I guess that's what happened to us. I mean if we are twins."

Micole walks up "Oh you are twins. Well triplets. I think your friend Caleb is the third one."

Caleb looks at Paisley "I'm Caleb."

Paisley nods "Hi."

Paige gasps "Is that a 66 Dodge Charger?"

Caleb and Paisley turn "Sweet."

The three go to check it out leaving Hanna and Micole alone.

Micole asks "So, how are things?"

Hanna shrugs "Alright I guess. Does Paige always do that?"

Micole nods "Yeah. Whenever she gets overwhelmed by something she changes the subject. It's her defence mechanism. If you give her some time she'll come to you when she's ready to talk about it more."

Hanna nods "I noticed Caleb does that to or just blatantly ignores the situation."

Micole sighs "Yeah Paige ignores things too. Unless it puts the ones she loves in danger then she puts herself in danger trying to protect them."

Hanna kicks at the ground "I think they are brother and sister then."

* * *

Paige is sitting down her legs bouncing nervously as she looks around the room "I hate hospitals. Why did I agree to this?"

She looks around confused, _Why is there an echo in here?_

A male voice interrupts "It's not an echo. We said the same thing as you."

Paige looks at the two boys in the room with her "Oh. I forgot you were here."

A doctor walks in "Well it's official the three of you are siblings. I was able to cross reference from your mother and father they are the same. You are triplets. I never thought I'd see a male/female set of identical twins. This is outstanding."

The trio stand up "Great. Thanks doc. Have a good day." Walking out of the room.

* * *

Paige looks at the other two "Food?"

The boys nod "Pizza?"

Paige nods. The trio swing their jackets over their heads putting their arms in and pulling it straight. Hanna, Micole and Paisley's parents jaws drop at how synchronized that was.

The trio gets closer "We are going for pizza. You guys coming?"

The four stand up following the trio.

Hanna whispers "This is kind of creepy. Even their walk is identical."

The trio sit down with their buffalo ranch chicken pizza humming in approval after their first bite "So Good."

The four with them shake their heads eating their own pizza.

* * *

Paige sits with her uncle "I don't want to be a McCullers anymore but I don't want to drop out of the family all together."

Micole smiles "My pop adored you. Maybe you could take his last name, McKellars. It's not that far from McCullers. Pops would love you no matter what. Quitting swimming, being gay, choosing not to go to Stanford."

Paige's eyes widen "How?"

Micole smiles "I can see it in your eyes. The hesitation. It's okay Paige."

Paige taps the table "I want to try. I feel like this is the only way out of here."

Micole frowns "Have you looked at other options?"

Paige shakes her head "Stanford looked really cool on the website. I got the offer and jumped at the chance. I mean what if I didn't get any other offers and took to long answering Stanford? I'd lose my chance. I'm not good enough, I'm surprised Stanford wants me. Now my wrist is broken. If it doesn't heal in time they could drop me. I'm hanging by a thread here. I have to get what I can while they still want me. While they think I'm good enough. I have to."

Micole sighs "Paige. You are good enough. Fight those voices in your head Paige."

Paige shakes her head "How am I supposed to do that when everybody around me is telling me the same thing? When everybody else is giving up on me? How am I supposed to tell myself I'm good enough? I can't."

Micole stands up hugging Paige tightly "You are good enough. You are strong, brave, smart, thoughtful, protective, loyal and respectful. You are good enough. You are better then good enough. If the world can't see that yet shout it from the roof top until they do. You are your own worst enemy Paige because you're voice is the loudest one of all the voices in your head. Your voice is the only one that matters. Shut out all the other voices and focus on your own. The one that says I am a fighter you can't tear me down, I know what I am and I am good enough. If you can't see that get out of the way."

Paige chokes holding her uncle tight "All the other voices are so loud. How do I shut them out?"

Micole rubs her back "Your outlet. If you can't swim right now do something else. Write, draw, play an instrument or crank your music. I see you eying that piano every time you walk by it. You only need one hand to play it."

Paige sighs "I don't like my music to loud, it hurts my ears. Words have never been my strong suit. My trees look like giant lollipops. I don't know how to play piano but I'm attracted to it, every time I'm near one I get this urge to play."

Micole stands up leaving the room for a second then returning with an electronic keyboard. Paige looks at him confused.

Micole smiles "It was Allens. He loved this thing. Which is why it looks new. It belongs with you."

Paige looks down at it pressing a few keys a smile coming to her face. Looking at the top right corner Paige laughs "A tulip."

Micole starts laughing "Oh man remember when he mooned the camera."

Micole and Paige start laughing harder. Paige grabs her ribs from laughing so hard. When she calms down enough she traces the tulip with her finger.


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna gasps "Oh no, no. I screwed up big time."

Caleb looks at her "What did you do?"

Hanna sits down "I uploaded a picture of you and I onto Facebook. I didn't notice Paige in the background, with a sign that has the name of where we are."

Caleb furrows his brow "How is that a big deal?"

Paige answers "Emily knows where I am now. Caleb I'm going for a run do you want to come?"

Caleb shrugs "Sure. Let me get shorts and a t-shirt on. Are we taking Hersh?"

Paige smiles "Yep. Thought it would be a good bonding thing. Paisley has a dog to he's bringing her. I swear she looks like she could be Hershey's sister."

Caleb laughs "Really. Figures he would find a twin to your dog."

Paige's smile gets bigger "Now all you gotta do is find his triplet and we will be a matching trio."

Caleb shakes his head "So not going to happen. How often do strays stay away from everybody else but walk up to one person? You my friend are a rarity."

Paige throws a shirt at him "Hurry up and get dressed. Meet me at the vet I'm going to get Hershey."

Caleb whines "Just wait like two minutes."

Paige folds her arms over her chest "Hurry up Whiney."

Caleb pouts "I'm not whiney."

A male voice adds "Sounds like your whiney to me."

Caleb and Paige turn to Paisley who hands over a leash "I got Hershey for you."

Paige bends down "Hey boy. How are you?"

The dog barks happily his whole body vibrating from his tail wagging.

Paige laughs "I take it this means good."

Hershey licks Paige's face excitedly.

Hanna awes walking up to a red and white dog with blue eyes that matches Hershey's "She is so cute. What's her name?"

Paisley smiles "Harley. The vet said she is Hershey's sister. I found her at the same gas station Hershey was found. She just walked up to me when we were passing through a couple days ago. The vet wanted to keep her for a few days to make sure she was all good. I just got the all clear yesterday. Paige and I are in the same obedience class. The vet set Paige up with a therapy trainer in California so we can go there when the obedience classes are over in six weeks."

Caleb returns "Harley as in Harley Quinn The Joker's woman. Awesome man."

Paisley nods "Yeah. My friends call me The Joker so when this little lady walked up to me I knew I had my Harley. You coming for the run?"

Caleb nods following his two siblings.

* * *

An hour later Caleb bursts through the door "Water, water. Oh man my lungs are burning. These two are monsters, MONSTERS. We stopped for like five minutes to let the dogs rest then we were back to running. I think I'm dying."

Hanna looks at the door "Where are Paige and Paisley?"

Caleb spits "Who cares? I'm dying here."

Hanna checks him over "You seem okay to me. I want to warn Paige that Emily is on her way."

Paige and Paisley walk in "Thanks for caring bro. You're such a good brother."

Paige looks over Hanna "What's up Hanna?"

Hanna takes a deep breath "You know how I said Emily knew where you were?"

Paige nods waiting for more.

Hanna mumbles "Well she is on her way here. I'm so sorry."

Paige shrugs "It was bound to happen some time. Bring it on. I guess."

Hershey tilts his head watching Paige putting his paw on her hand.

Paige takes her other hand petting him "I can handle it if you're there with me."

Hershey nods putting his other paw on the hand that is petting him.

Paige kisses his head "You're a good boy Hershey."

Hershey makes a sound that sounds an awful lot like 'I know.'

Paige shakes her head "Why do you have to be such a cocky thing?"

Hershey looks down in the general direction of his member then back at Paige. The four humans laugh while Harley shakes her head and swats at Hershey. Hershey leans away huffing at his sister.

Hanna looks at Caleb "So are you going to find out if Hershey and Harley have another sibling?"

Caleb shakes his head "We don't have to be the exact same people. I think Paige and Paisley having Hershey and Harley is good enough."

Hanna shrugs "Fine. Do you guys wonder why Paige is the only one that got kept by your parents?"

The three look at each other, Paige looks down "Sorry."

Caleb and Paisley frown "It's not your fault. It was their decision, let's go find out why."

Paige gives a soft nod whispering "Okay."

* * *

Paige takes a deep breath looking at her former home "I don't think I can do this."

Hershey puts his paw on Paige's shoulder licking her cheek. Paige pats his head sighing and turning to look at the house.

Paisley slides out of the car opening Paige's door "I got your back sis. We can get through this. Don't you have any questions for them? Now is the time to ask them. Get some closure."

Paige looks at him taking the offered hand "Okay."

Caleb steps out of his car a black dog playing at his feet. Paige and Paisley look at him their brows furrowed.

Caleb rolls his eyes "Hanna found another sibling to your dogs."

Hanna shrieks "I did not. That dog found you when we were in the park. It got away from the pound employee that was walking it."

Caleb folds his arms "The dog is a she not an it. Her name is Cola."

Paige makes an annoyed cat meow then a hiss. The three dogs look around frantically for the cat.

Nick shouts from the door "What do you want Paige?"

Paisley turns around "Don't talk to her like that you jerk. We want answers to our questions. Can we please come in?"

Nick points at the dogs "Those things can't come in this house."

Kathryn stands by her husband "Stop it Nicholas." Her eyes widen at the sight of Caleb with Paisley and Paige "They found each other."

Nick looks at his wife "What? Who found each other?"

Kathryn closes her eyes "There were three babies that day."

Nick's eyes widen "WHAT? THREE? How could you not tell me?"

Leona states "I think the better question is where were you when the third one was born?"

Nick glares "What are you doing here?"

Micole steps beside Leona "We know how you are. I am here to make sure you don't get aggressive. Leona is here for emotional support."

Mona looks at the three dogs "I can watch them if you want. I mean I am curious about all the answers but those dogs can't be alone. There isn't a fenced in yard near by."

Kathryn sighs "Those dogs and you can come in Mona. I'll make coffee."

Kathryn pushes Nick back allowing the six to enter her house then walking to the kitchen to make the coffee. Nick groans closing the door after he enters.

* * *

Everybody settles in the living room waiting for Nick and Kathryn to join them. The dogs lie quietly at their owners feet. The two return with a tray of coffee and snacks.

Leona starts "Let's start with how Nicholas didn't know there were three? Where were you when your kids were born?"

Nick glares "I don't have to answer to you."

Kathryn sighs "There was an emergency at his work he had to leave. I knew it would be hard to raise three babies at once so I didn't tell him."

Leona frowns "I was there when you told him. You said triplets but you were scared you would screw them up. Nick just sat there gaping the whole time."

Kathryn shakes her head "I definitely said twins. I remember."

Micole stands up "Let's double check, shall we?"

Pulling out a DVD he puts it in the player turning it on. The group start to watch the DVD the triplets cringing when they realize what it is. Hanna hides her head in Caleb's back. The trio of dogs look up at their owners tilting their heads curiously then looking at the TV when there is a scream.

When the video is over Micole turns to Kathryn "See you said triplets it's just Nick has a mind like Swiss cheese everything just falls out nothing sticks."

Paige snorts covering her mouth to stifle the laugh.

Nick glares at her "Watch it little girl I can still kick you out."

Paisley growls "Shut up. The only reason we are here is to find out why we weren't all raised together. I have a feeling you had something to do with that Nicholas."

Kathryn defends "He had nothing to do with it. I always wanted a little girl. Three babies would have been to much for us to raise. We were struggling in our marriage. Adding three babies was just going to add to the pressure we were feeling. The couple that raised Paisley were friends of ours who were having trouble conceiving so we gave him to them. The man that got Caleb was a friend of Nicholas' he asked to take Caleb. When I found out he had left Caleb five years later I was extremely upset. I am so sorry you ended up in the system Caleb. That is not what I wanted for you. Nicholas wanted to keep one of the boys. We had already handed Paisley over. It was me who said no."

Leona looks over at Nick's confused expression "Got something to say Nicholas. You aren't seriously going to sit there and let Kathryn take all the blame for splitting up the family, are you?"

Kathryn opens her mouth to speak but Nick speaks first "I brought Caleb back to Rosewood two years ago. Kathryn wanted to keep one of the boys because I had always wanted a boy. I thought it would be to much for us. Kathryn and I had just gotten back together after a short separation. Two kids would have been to much. I made the mistake of giving Caleb up. That is in the past now."

Caleb asks "Why kick Paige out of the house?"

Nick takes a deep breath "Paige was being defiant, not listening to me. I was ready to kick her out when she said she was gay. Kathryn fought against it. When Paige refused to go back to swimming after everything I had done to get her good. All that coaching I paid for. The swimming pool was for her to practice outside of school. That was the last straw I was done. Keeping Paige was a mistake it should of been one of you boys."

Hershey sits up looking at a distressed Paige. Turning he growls at Nick then rests his head on Paige's lap whimpering softly. Paige pats him choking on her sob. Harley and Cola stand up blocking Nick from Paige and growling at him.

Nick looks at Caleb and Paisley "Get these two under control."

Caleb stands up "Cola come."

Paisley stands up helping Paige up "I can't believe you are my father. You are an asshole. Thank you for deciding not to raise me. I know now I dodged a bullet because if this is how you treat your children I am so glad all you are is a sperm donor. Harley come."

Paisley wraps his arm around Paige guiding her out of the house. Hershey follows closely.

Micole stands up punching Nick "How dare you speak to Paige like that. You don't deserve any of those kids. Kathryn how could you not defend Paige? What did she do to you?"

Kathryn looks at him "Nothing. I don't like that you two attacked Nick the whole time. If I defended Paige that would make her think Nick was wrong. He wasn't."

A small voice chokes "You think keeping me was a mistake? I am sorry I wasn't the daughter you wanted."

The three look at the living room entrance to see Paige's quickly retreating form. Micole looks at where Paige was sitting to see her jacket draped across the arm of the couch. Micole picks it up then goes to the DVD player for his movie.

When Micole gets outside he catches an irate Mona as she is storming back towards the house "Whoa, whoa. I know you are angry right now but you can not do that. Just leave it be."

Mona shouts "Kathryn can't talk to her like that. Why do you get to punch Nick but I can't knock that bitch out. I can't believe I'm related to that mess. Bunch of jerks."

Micole walks forward dragging Mona with him "Thankfully your mother didn't fall for a McCullers."

Paige mumbles "I want to get out of Rosewood and never come back."

Caleb and Paisley nod "I'm all for that. Let's get the hell out of dodge."

Hanna puts her hand on Caleb's shoulder "I'll take your car back. Paige needs you right now."

Caleb nods "Thanks" handing over his keys.

Mona steps up "I'll ride with Hanna. I need out of Rosewood too. Did you want us to take one of the dogs?"

The two dogs that aren't in the car with Paige bolt to the car crowding into the back seat with Paige.

Micole looks in the back seat "Leona do you have room in your car? The trips are in one car with their dogs."

Caleb, Paisley and Paige look at each other mouthing "The trips?"

Leona looks in the back seat at the three dogs "Yeah I got the room."

* * *

When the car is outside Rosewood Paige announces "I need to go for a run. Can you let me out?"

Caleb and Paisley look at each other, Caleb shrugs, Paisley pulls the car over. Paige jumps out the three dogs following her.

Caleb jumps when his phone rings "Hello."

Hanna's voice filters through "What's going on? Why did Paige jump out?"

Caleb sighs "Paige said she needs to run. We will follow her and make sure she is safe."

Mona announces "We will go ahead of you to keep the road clear."

Caleb's car passes them going far ahead being careful not to hit the dogs or Paige. Paige starts running. Hershey stays at her side while Harley runs ahead and Cola runs behind her.

Caleb informs "Harley is running ahead of Paige watch out for her."

Mona confirms "I can see Harley in the side mirror. She is keeping Paige in her sights she keeps looking behind her. Let us know when Paige gets back in the car we are not sure where we are going."

Caleb laughs "Okay. I think Paige will be out there for a while though she is a beast when she is running."

Paige looks back towards the car frowning at Caleb, Caleb sinks in his seat whispering "I think she heard me. The looks she gave me was killer. Paige wouldn't kill her brother, would she? I mean I know we just found out we were related but still."

Mona and Hanna laugh Mona speaks up "Paige would rather hurt herself then anybody she cares about. Believe it or not she cares about you Caleb. You two were friends before you found out about the sibling thing."

Caleb breathes a sigh of relief "Phew good to know."

Paisley looks in the rear view mirror "Paige be careful there is a car coming up behind us."

Paige whistles for Harley who runs to her keeping up with her speed walk all three dogs staying off the road. A honk catches Paige's attention.

Paige sees Micole leaning out the window "I am running uncle. I need to clear my head. Hanna and Mona are ahead of us watching for traffic up ahead."

The man nods "Be safe Paige. The next gas station is six miles away if you're not in the car by then I want you to be. Don't roll your eyes at me I know you run at least ten miles everyday."

Paige nods "Okay."

Micole sits back in the car filling Leona in. Paige starts back up on her run stopping at the gas station like she said she would. The three dogs panting tired from the run. Paige takes the water Mona hands her tapping the trunk of the car and getting three bowls out.

Caleb takes the bowls "I got the dogs. Drink your water."

Paige gulps down her water then watches as the dogs start lapping up their water. Paige points to the bathroom door walking toward it. When she is done she opens the car door letting the three dogs in the car.

Paige pats Hershey "They should be good until we get back to town."

Three yawns could be heard as the three dogs lie down and close their eyes. Paige's head bobs slightly.

Paisley looks at her "It's okay to go to sleep Paige."

Paige hums closing her eyes.

Paige opens her eyes again two hours later recognizing the silver Corolla they just parked next to.

Caleb asks "Is that Emily's car?"

Paige mumbles "Yep."

Mona opens the car door for Paige "I told Emily to wait until tomorrow to talk to you. I didn't give her details about the day but I did tell her you've had a long day."

Paige nods "Thanks Mona. I really can't deal with Emily right now. Tomorrow will be a better day. I hope."

* * *

Paige walks into the restaurant attached to the hotel sighing when she sees Emily sitting at a table. _Time to get this over with._

Emily smiles "Hi."

Paige sits "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Emily slides a coffee towards Paige "I want to apologize for everything. You tried to warn me and I didn't listen."

Paige stares into her coffee "Was that your apology?"

Emily shakes her head "No. I am so sorry Paige. When Alison came back I completely ignored you. I back peddled and became the person I was before Alison disappeared. I believed everything she told me. I was blinded by my feelings for Alison and lost something important to me."

Paige looks at Emily "What?"

Emily reaches for Paige who moves her hands away shaking her head, Emily swallows her sob "You. I lost you."

Paige fiddles with her coffee bouncing her knee nervously.

Emily bites her lip "You don't have to worry about Alison anymore, she is dead."

Paige furrows her brow "Not coming back ever dead or faking it only to come back in a couple years and destroy lives again dead?"

Emily sighs "The never coming back kind of dead. They found her under the bridge. Mr DiLaurentis reported her missing and the police used the cameras set up around town to find them. Alison and CeCe stole your car or I guess what used to be your car. Alison's dog ran out into the street. The car headed towards it until it swerved and flipped rolling into the edge of the bridge. It was raining pretty hard sending a rush of water towards the car. It got pushed under the bridge and wedged in one of it's support beams. It took a couple hours before they were found. Both of them are the kind of dead you don't come back from."

Paige looks at Emily "Is that why you are here? Alison is no more so you come back to me hoping that an apology puts me back in your arms. You really hurt me Emily. I need some time to get past this. I think you need to figure out what you want too. A lot has happened recently. We both need to adjust to the changes."

Emily leans back "Okay. I really love you Paige. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't. I hope we can fix things eventually."

Paige sighs "We'll see. If we are meant to be together we will find our way back to each other. This right now is something we need to go through. Make us realize what we are apart is worse then what we are together or we are better apart."

Emily stands up "It isn't the former" then walks away.

Paige closes her eyes _Watching her walk away is the hardest thing to do._


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I am kind of slow with these updates. Sorry. Hope you all are still with me. There is a part of this story that will most likely be inaccurate. I am sorry. Please overlook any mistakes. Thank you.**

* * *

Paisley pleas "Paige you have to go to your graduation. It's like a right of a passage or something. It's also the last time you may hear McCullers as your last name."

Paige sighs "I'm not going to my graduation **.** I'm sure they'll mail my diploma out to me or something. I will go to yours though. It won't be the last time McCullers will be said as my last name. I mean my parents are being complete jerks right now but I can't just drop my name. I need to redeem the name. You all think Nick is an ass, which he kind of is, but it's not because of his last name. We are at odds right now, possibly for a while, but I can't give up on them. I am a McCullers. I have to be me, changing my name will take that away."

Micole nods "I support that. I know you have been thinking about this for a while. I will not support you skipping out on your graduation. I want to see that. Do not take that away from me."

Paige sighs "Fine but I'm not going to prom."

Paisley interjects "Yes you are. You are going to my prom. You can't miss out on prom. Granted it won't be your schools prom but it will be a prom."

Paige bobs her head side to side thinking, finally she concedes "Alright. I will go to your prom."

* * *

Emily returns from her trip to Paige greeted by her mom "Hey. How did it go?"

Emily frowns "It could have gone better. We didn't get back together. I never expected us to but I had hope you know. I really screwed things up with Paige."

Pam sits down "It will be okay Emily. Maybe some time apart will be good for you two. Give you a chance to grow. If the two of you are meant to be it will happen."

Emily sighs "That's what she said. What if we don't find our way back to each other? What if she was my one and only and I screwed it up?"

Pam calms her down "Hey, hey take a breath sweetie. If you spend to much time worrying about the what ifs you will miss what is going on. You said Paige once told you she would be there for whatever you needed. It might be your turn to be what she needs right now."

Emily chokes "Right now she needs time to figure out what she wants."

Pam takes Emily's hand "Then give her that. Take this time to figure out what you want too. That way when you find your way back to each other you will know there is noone else you'd rather be with."

Emily bites her lip nodding "Okay. I can do that."

* * *

Emily perks up at the sound of Paige's name being called, _She is here. Oh that cap and gown look good on her. I wonder what she has on underneath. Stop it Emily._ Paige turns to the audience allowing a few pictures to be taken before returning to her seat.

When everybody has been dismissed Paige rushes away hoping to not get stopped by anybody. Unfortunately when she is a few feet from her car she feels a hand clamp down on her wrist.

A voice declares "Did you think you could get away without taking a picture with me?"

Paige mumbles "No Hanna I didn't. I was hoping I would though."

Hanna grabs Emily, Spencer and Aria to join in the picture.

The group poses for a couple photos before Hanna announces "Good now one of you and Emily."

Paige freezes "Uh I don't think so Hanna. I have to get going. We have to get to Scranton for Paisley's prom."

Hanna cries "You aren't going to our prom? Paige you have to come."

Paige shakes her head "I promised Paisley."

Hanna pouts "Fine. If you're not coming to prom you have to come to dinner at the Grille to celebrate."

Paige sighs "I can't Hanna I have to go."

A male voice cuts in "I'm okay with being a little late to my prom. Go have dinner with your friends Paige."

Paige turns glaring daggers into her brother "What the hell? I'm trying to get away here."

Paisley smiles "I know. I'm not letting you though. If you don't go to dinner with your friends now you go to the prom later. I was listening to some of the other graduates your prom sounds better than mine anyway."

Mona comes up "I'm not sure what your school has planned but we have a fairytale theme. It's kind of dark but it will be fun."

Paisley looks at Paige then to Mona and finally back at Paige "That sounds awesome. We are definitely going to your prom. Mine is just balloons and looking at baby pictures, LAME."

Paige groans "I'll go to the dinner but I am not going to the prom."

Paisley stomps his foot "Come on Paige. Why do you have to be such a spoil sport?"

Paige argues "I am not being a spoil sport. Nobody is stopping you from going to fairytale prom."

Paisley huffs "I can't just show up at a prom for a school I never went to."

Paige furrows her brow "That's what I was going to do for your prom."

Paisley crosses his arms "I was going to be there with you dodo. You aren't going to be with me at yours."

Paige pouts "I am not a dodo. Fine I'll go. I highly doubt I'll be able to find a tux that matches the theme though."

Paisley fists pumps "Yes. Awesome prom get ready because the double P's are coming at you."

Paige cringes "Don't ever call us that again."

Paisley frowns "Why? I think it sounds cool."

Paige shakes her head "It sounds like we are a bra size."

Paisley's eyes widen "There's a double P bra size? How big are those knockers?"

Paige smacks Paisley "No there is not a double P bra size. Stop talking."

Paisley shrugs keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

Paige is talking to one of her fellow graduates when she feels eyes on her looking in the direction she thinks the stare is coming from she catches Emily quickly looking away. Paige shrugs continuing her conversation until for a second time she feels eyes on her. Paige turns towards the feeling catching Emily looking away again, _She is going to give herself whiplash if she keeps doing that._

Emily rubs at her neck looking longingly at Paige, _I never should have let her go. Now I may never get her back. Crap she's looking this way. Look away. Ow my neck. Damn it Emily stop looking away so fast you're going to hurt yourself, but Paige looks gorgeous tonight. I wonder if she knew her tux would match my dress._

Emily is sitting at a table watching her friends when Paige walks up "People watching can be fun but shouldn't you be dancing?"

Emily looks at her subconsciously licking her lips "The person I want to dance with is avoiding me like the plague."

Paige holds out her hand "Friends can dance with each other right?"

Emily takes it walking onto the dance floor just as Can't Help Falling in Love starts playing. Emily sighs sadly, _Of all the songs to play. If Paige only knew how true this was._

Midway through the song Emily pulls away "I can't do this. It is taking everything I have not to try and kiss you right now. I know that's not what you want. I can't. This hurts too much. I'm sorry Paige."

Paige turns watching Emily leave "This is why I didn't want to come."

* * *

Hanna chases after Emily "What the hell Emily? You just left her in the middle of the dance floor."

Emily turns to her friend "Don't start with me Hanna. Do you have any idea what it feels like to want someone so badly it kills you not being with them? I screwed up with Paige and this, this I want to fix it. I do but I can't. Every part of me is screaming for her and the thought of her not wanting that kills me."

Hanna shakes her head "I know why you like ballsy women so much. It's because you don't have any. Paige went three weeks watching Alison cling to you like you were her life support and you doing nothing to stop her. You can't even take four minutes with her. You stare at her all night and when you finally have a chance to hold her you bail because you can't be with her. She offered to be whatever you needed after Maya died because she knew having you as just a friend is better then not having you at all. That's what you are going to get you know, nothing at all, because you can't woman up and be her friend. Yeah it's going to hurt for a bit but would you rather hurt with her or without her?"

Emily chokes on a sob staring at the door she rushed through to get away from Paige. As she's taking a step toward the building Caleb comes out "Don't bother. Paige left with Paisley. Hanna I am going too."

Hanna nods "Let me get my purse I will come with you." Offering Emily a sad smile she finishes "It looks like you are without her."

Emily purses her lips as the damn breaks and her tears cascade down her face. Paige is gone. Again.

* * *

It's been four months since Emily left Paige at the prom. Four painful lonely months of no communication of any kind. Emily is going crazy.

The whole drive to California over the summer had Emily wondering what it would be like if Paige was next to her. Instead of heading straight to Pepperdine Emily went to Stanford first. She wandered the campus looking for Paige. She found her one day having coffee with a dirty blonde. Emily felt a knife go through her heart when the dirty blonde took Paige's hand. Paige looked at it like holding hands was a foreign thing to her but made no move to pull away. When Emily saw this she turned back to her car and started on the nearly six hour drive to Pepperdine. As Emily pulled into the Pepperdine student parking lot she had decided there was still hope for her and Paige. Paige looked extremely uncomfortable with the hand hold which made the knife wound a little less painful.

Now it was October and Emily's roommate had convinced her to go to Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights. So here she was in the car making the half hour drive to do something she really wasn't in the mood for. That is until Emily saw the one person she never would have expected to see at something like this, Paige.

Emily walked up to a terrified Paige "Paige?"

Paige looked up screamed from not recognizing Emily in her makeup and cowered away. Mona stepped in between them backing Emily up. Emily dug into her purse for her makeup removing pads and cleaned her face.

Once the makeup was gone Emily returned to Paige "Hey it's okay it's me, Emily."

Emily's heart plummeted at the fear swimming in Paige's eyes, _What on earth would have possessed her to come here?_

Paige stutters "E-Em-Emily."

Emily smiles softly "Yeah. Hi."

Paige jumps when a bang is heard releasing a whimpered "I hate being scared. Why did I agree to come to this stupid thing?"

Emily asks "Can I see your phone?"

Mona growls "Now is not the time to go looking for Paige's number Emily."

Emily looks at her "I'm not going to look for her number Mona. When Paige gets scared or anxious she has a go to song that helps her calm down. I want to play it for her."

Paige hands her phone over to Emily who hooks the headphones that are a part of her costume into the slot. Paige pulls away when Emily attempts to put them over her ears.

Emily soothes "These are normal headphones Paige. See," Emily places the headphones over her ears.

Paige nods softly jumping when one of the other guests lunges at her. Paisley glares grabbing the person and growling something that Emily can only assume is a threat based on the persons reaction. Paisley lets the person go watching him run away.

Emily sighs "Close your eyes Paige. I'm going to get you out of here. Okay."

Paige looks around whimpering softly. Emily puts her fingers above Paige's eyes sliding them over them smiling when the motion causes Paige to close her eyes "Keep your eyes closed Paige. I'm going to put the headphones on now okay."

Paige opens her eyes giving a soft nod, Emily whispers "Eyes closed Paige."

Paige closes her eyes letting Emily put the headphones on her. Emily opens the music app on Paige's phone quickly finding the right song and putting it on repeat. Paige's face begins to relax as the song plays in her ears.

Emily stands Paige up looking to Mona "I'm going to need you to show me to your car."

Mona nods wordlessly leading the way. Emily looks back to find Paisley close behind keeping people from Paige. Mona is doing the same in front of them. At the car Mona opens the back door turning to watch Emily squeeze Paige's shoulder twice causing the girl to open her eyes.

Paige climbs in turning to Emily "Come with us. Please."

Emily pulls out her phone sending a quick text to her roommate that she was leaving with some old friends and she'd see her later. The roommate texts an okay as Emily is climbing in beside Paige.

Emily asks "What was Paige doing here? She hates being scared."

Mona informs "Paige was on a date. She had told the girl she didn't like being scared and really didn't want to go. The girl kept persisting until Paige finally gave in. Five minutes in and the girl ditched us because she couldn't take Paige constantly jumping into her and screaming. I thought Sadie was such a nice person too."

Paisley informs Emily "Sadie was a volunteer at the vet clinic Paige took a dog she had found to. They became quick friends but Paige insisted she wasn't ready for a relationship. It wasn't until two weeks ago that they started dating. I hope tonight was the last one."

Emily frowns looking over at Paige, _I hope so too._ Paige feels the eyes on her and looks over smiling softly at Emily. Emily smiles back, _Oh how I've missed you._

* * *

Emily looks out at a motel furrowing her brow "Is this where you are staying?"

Mona answers "Yeah. Our uncle owns the chain of this motel. It also allows pets. You are going to need to sand at least three feet from Paige. Paige's dog is trained to handle Paige when she gets like this. Your feelings impact Paige which makes the dogs job that much harder."

When Mona is done speaking the door to one of the rooms opens and a brown dog with white paws and a white patch on his chest bounds his way to the car. Hopping into the opened car door.

Paige takes the headphones off "Hey Hersh."

Hershey looks Paige up and down lying down he rests his head on her lap allowing him to pet him. Once Paige has calmed down enough Hershey leads Paige into the motel room hopping on the bed. Paige lies next to him and Hershey wiggles closer cuddling into Paige.

Micole stands at the door to the room "What happened? How could you two let Paige get that bad?"

Paisley defends "We were trying to get Paige out of there but there were people everywhere. Sadie left with some other chick. If it weren't for Emily we would have never gotten Paige out of there."

Mona adds "Yeah Emily just swooped in out of nowhere put headphones and Paige's go to calming song on, told Paige to close her eyes and lead her out of there. Paige asked her to come back with us."

Emily steps forward "Hi. I'm Emily."

Micole looks the girl over "I'm Micole the kids uncle. You can call me Mic or if you want to go all polite Mr McKellars. You're the heroin. Thank you. Would you like anything to drink? There is tea, coffee, juice, water, milk both white and chocolate."

Emily smiles "Is it okay if I have some warm milk? Tonight has been pretty long I'm kind of tired. The warm milk would help me sleep."

Micole nods "Sure thing. I'll just warm some up for you. We have a room next door available if you would like to stay."

Emily nods "That would be great. How much?"

Micole shakes his head "It's on the house. You helped bring Paige back safely."

Emily shrugs "It wasn't a big deal. I really care for Paige. Seeing her like that is, I don't like seeing her like that. Thank you for the room."

Micole smiles "It's no problem at all."

* * *

Paige wakes up the next morning stretching out, _Did I see Emily last night? Why did I dream of dancing coconuts?_

A soft knock on the door brings Paige back to reality "Yeah."

A female voice asks "Can I come in?"

Hershey barks, the same voice asks "Is that a yes?"

Paige laughs "Yeah you can come in. Hershey get the door."

Hershey runs to the door pulling on the rope set up to help him open the door.

The door swings open revealing Emily "Hi. How are you doing?"

Paige smiles "Good. Thanks for last night."

Emily returns the smile "You are welcome. What were you doing there?"

Paige frowns "There was this girl. We met when I found Hershey. She volunteered at the vet clinic Hershey was in. The front desk woman said there was an emergency with one of the dogs. I thought it was him and had a panic attack. Sadie, that's the girls name, calmed me down. We became friends after that. Two weeks ago we went on our first date. She had asked me a number of times to go. I told her I didn't like being scared and didn't handle it well. She kept persisting so I gave in. Ten minutes into the night she left with some other chick saying she couldn't be with someone who couldn't handle a good scare. I got a text sometime last night confirming it is over."

Emily shakes her head "What a bitch."

Hershey barks shaking his head, Paige pats him "He thinks you should watch your mouth. I should have known something was up with her. Hershey kept pulling us apart."

Emily pets him too "Smart dog. Keep this one away from any potential lovers that aren't me."

Hershey looks at Paige then back at Emily nodding softly. Emily offers her hand "Deal?" Hershey puts his paw in Emily's hand allowing her to shake it making a sound similar to 'Deal.'

Paige shakes her head "Not cool. You got him to keep girls away from me."

Emily shrugs "One day you'll figure out it's me you should be with. I just want you available when that happens."

Paige tilts her head "How will I know you are available?"

Emily bites her lip "Oh I will be. I figure it's my turn to wait and I will. When you are ready I will be here."

Paige smiles handing her phone over "Text yourself that way you'll know my new number."

Emily takes it adding her number then texting herself to get Paige's "Don't go changing your number now."

Paige pledges "I won't. I promise."

Emily looks at the time "I got to go."

Paige sits up "We got to head to back to Stanford soon we can give you a ride."

Emily nods "Okay."

Paige stands up "Just let me shower then we can leave."

Emily nods again "I'll tell the other two what is going on."

Paige grabs some clothes "Okay. See you in a bit."

Emily whispers "Yeah."

* * *

A week before Thanksgiving Emily gets a call from her mom her dad was in a hospital in Texas. Emily sits down listening to her mom explain what happened. After hanging up Emily immediately calls Paige.

The line rings twice before Paige picks up "Hello."

Emily whimpers "Paige. I, my dad he, I."

Paige soothes "Emily breath. Take your time I'm here okay. Just breath."

Emily takes a shuttering breath "My dad he had a heart attack. He's in a hospital in Texas."

Paige gasps "I'm so sorry Emily. When do you leave for Texas?"

Emily sniffles "I don't know I got off the phone with my mom and called you."

Paige soothes "Okay. Let me look up flights hold on a second."

Emily whispers "Okay."

Paige is quiet for a couple minutes then "Okay there is a flight at four leaving LAX but it's like two now so I don't know if you'll make it. Um there's another one at nine tonight."

Emily interrupts "I can get that one."

Paige confirms "Okay. I booked your flight it's with American Airlines just say your name and they will give you your ticket."

Emily nods choking an "Okay. I have to pack. I'll call you later."

Paige softly says "Okay. Bye."

On the computer Paige books herself a flight to Texas making sure the flight connects with Emily's.

* * *

At the airport Emily looks around the seating at her gate spotting Paige sitting with her bag taking up the seat beside her.

Emily walks up "Paige. What are you doing here?"

Paige looks up "Hey. I couldn't let you go to Texas alone. I mean your mom will be there but I know you. You'll be strong for your mom, holding in all those feelings. You need someone that will help you through this while you help your mom. I am here for you."

Emily purses her lips trying to hold in her tears, Paige rubs the girls arms "Hey come here."

Paige wraps Emily in a hug sending Emily into tears. Paige picks up her bag and Emily's leading Emily to a corner away from everybody.

Paige sits pulling Emily onto her lap "Let it out. I've got you. I'll be here. Let it out."

Emily clings to Paige sobbing into the girls shoulder. Paige holds Emily rubbing her arms and back. After thirty minutes Emily's tears subside but she stays in the comfort of Paige's arms. Next to her fathers hold Paige's arms are where she feels like she is home and safe.

Paige moves to stand "They just called for boarding."

Emily nods into Paige's shoulder yipping softly when Paige picks both herself and Emily off the ground. Emily puts her feet on the ground taking her bag from Paige and getting her ticket ready to show the gate assistant.

After getting settled in her seat, which was next to Paige, Emily waited for the seat belt sign to go off then whispers "I'm going to get cleaned up."

Paige moves to let Emily out watching as the girl goes to the bathroom. Once Emily returns she buckles back up then rests her head on Paige's shoulder sighing contently. It doesn't take long for Emily to fall asleep.

When Emily opens her eyes she is in a taxi with Paige "Where?"

Paige answers before Emily can finish "We are on the way to the hospital. I texted your mom to say we landed and she told me where to go."

Emily looks at her "Did you carry me off the plane?"

Paige nods "I didn't want to wake you up. One of the flight attendants carried our bags for us. Don't worry he wasn't interested in either of us."

Emily smiles "That's not what I was thinking."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Really?"

Emily rolls her eyes "Fine that's what I was thinking." _That and how strong you've become since I last saw you._

When the taxi pulls up to the hospital Paige hands him a fifty "Keep the change."

Emily whispers "That's like a twenty dollar tip Paige."

Paige shrugs "We have more important things to do then wait for change. Your dad is in the ICU."

Paige knocks on the trunk to get their bags then puts her arm around Emily's shoulders walking her into the hospital.

When they get to the waiting room Pam stands up rushing to Emily "Oh Emmy you made it. Thank you Paige for getting her here."

Paige shrugs "No problem."

Paige stays with them for two weeks until the doctor says Wayne is cleared to go home. The army had honourably discharged him.

Pam looks to Paige "Thank you for staying Paige but you don't need to stay any more. We are just going to head home in a few days after collecting Wayne's things."

Paige nods "Okay. If you need anything just let me know."

Pam smiles "I will."

Paige turns to Emily "Call me if you need anything. I mean anything."

Emily nods "Okay. Thank you Paige."

Paige shrugs "Not a problem. It's what I do. I will always be here for whatever you need."

Emily purses her lips willing the tears away "I know."

Paige kisses Emily's forehead then turns to leave.

* * *

When the car pulls up to the Fields residence the three gasp in shock. The house and yard are adorned with Christmas decorations.

Emily steps out of the car "What is this?"

Hanna steps out of the house "Hi. You once told someone you and I both know that you decorated your house for Christmas for your dad as a beacon. We used pictures to try and get it just right."

Emily furrows her brow until it hits her, _Paige._

Pam helps Wayne into his wheelchair then wheels him to the stairs where there is a ramp "Where did this come from?"

Hanna reveals "Paige is surprisingly good with a hammer."

Emily, Pam and Wayne make their way to the kitchen where Paige smacks Paisley's hand away from a plate of cookies "You aren't supposed to eat them."

Paisley grumbles "Then what did we make them for?"

Caleb grabs a cookie shoving into his mouth.

Paige glares at him "Caleb."

He shrugs and with a full mouth asks "What?"

Paisley takes a cookie quickly putting it in his mouth.

Paige growls "You guys suck."

Paisley shoves a cookie into Paige's mouth "Stop nagging woman."

Wayne clears his throat "Well this is quite the welcome."

The trio widen their eyes, Paige swallows the cookie "Sorry Mr Fields."

Wayne scoffs "What is this Mr Fields business. Call me Wayne."

Paisley steps forward "Hello Wayne I'm Paisley."

Wayne looks him over "You will call me Mr Fields. Calling me by my first name is a privilege you have not earned yet."

Paisley bows his head backing up "I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again Mr Fields."

Wayne turns to Caleb "Hello Caleb."

Caleb smiles "Hello Mr Fields. How are you doing sir?"

Wayne returns the smile "I'm feeling a bit tired but I'm good."

Paige walks up to a door "I hope you don't mind but I kind of rearranged the man cave so you have a place to sleep. It's just until you can move around more then I will come back and help rearrange it again. Please don't be mad."

Wayne asks "Why would I be mad? I can't believe you did all this. I am so thankful Paige."

Paige beams "Really?"

Wayne, Pam and Emily nod "Really."

Paige dips her head shyly "You're welcome. Oh I was a little confused at where some of the decorations went. So I thought you three could put them up."

Paige brings out a box with two penguins and a few other decorations.

Emily walks up "Pingy and Wingy."

Paige, Paisley, Caleb and Hanna raise their eyebrows, Emily defends "I was three when I named them."

Paige teases "What's this sticker that says December 2000? That would make you what ten?"

Emily gasps "I was not ten. I don't know where that sticker came from."

Paige continues "Sure you don't."

Wayne adds "It's okay to admit you were ten at the time Emmy."

Emily folds her arms across her chest pouting "I was not ten."

Paige awes "It's okay Emily. I believe you were three. There is no sticker see."

Paige flips the penguins over revealing a bare foot.

Emily jabs Paige "You're a jerk."

Paige laughs "I'm sorry Emily. If it makes you feel better I bet you were an adorable three year old. I mean with the hotness you are now you would have to have been."

Emily blushes "Stop."

Paige asks "Do you really want me to?"

Emily shakes her head no.

Pam clears her throat "Okay let's get the rest of these decorations up."

Emily carries the box out while Pam wheels her husband outside. Wayne places Pingy while Emily places Wingy and Pam places a couple of the other decorations.

While Emily and Pam are putting up the remainder of the decorations Wayne wheels up to Paige "I know you did this to make us feel included in this."

Paige furrows her brow "What are you talking about?"

Wayne tilts his head "Don't do that Paige. I know you know what I am talking about."

Paige sighs "Fine. Emily does this for you, with everything that has happened I wanted her to do something with you. Create some happiness after all that sadness."

Wayne smiles "You're a good kid Paige. I'm proud of you."

Paige's eyes water "Thank you sir."

Wayne waves his hands towards his chest "Come here Paige."

Paige bends down hugging him tightly tears falling from her eyes, Wayne soothes "It's okay Paige. I'm okay."

Paige cries "I just wanted you to come home to something good. What you went through it was like I was losing a dad too. You were always so good to me."

Wayne rubs Paige's back soothing her "You were always so good to my Emmy I never had a reason to treat you badly."

Paige holds on a little tighter relishing in the feeling of safety that she felt in Wayne's arms, _I miss this feeling._ Emily watches smiling happily, _I will make this your home one day Paige McCullers. My family will be your family._


	8. Chapter 8

Emily sits in the bleachers at the Pepperdine Waves swim meet. To all her fellow classmates she's here to support her school. In actuality she is there to support one person and she is not on the Pepperdine swim team. Emily's heartbeat picks up when the opposing teams walk in. Her eyes landing on the one she is there for, _Damn she looks good in that bathing suit._

Mona leans forward "You're leering Emily. If you want to keep your classmates thinking you're here to support your school you might want to look away."

Emily whispers "I can't. She looks so good."

Emily keeps her eyes on one swimmer the whole meet. Lucky for her everybody is so wrapped in the meet no one notices the girl is not in a Waves swim suit. Something she is really glad for is the new ability Emily has developed when Paige is in the room. The ability to not be able to speak except when Paige is beside her stabilizing her.

At the end of the meet Emily waits for the natatorium to empty hoping Paige comes out this way.

A voice asks "You're still here?"

Emily panics for a second, _Crap what am I going to tell them?_ Her eyes land on Paige, sighing she smiles "I was waiting for you."

Paige furrows her brow "Aren't you supposed to be waiting outside?"

Emily shakes her head "Not when I know you come back out here to calm yourself down after a meet."

Paige shrugs "I can't help it. It's something about the water that's so soothing."

Emily walks up "Can I give you my congratulatory hug now or do you want it later?"

Paige puts the towel she has around her neck around Emily's keeping her hands on the edges she pulls Emily closer. Paige whispers "Now. It's your hugs and the water that are the only things that calm me."

Emily wraps her arms around Paige's neck. Paige's fall to Emily's hips where she holds her tightly.

Emily sighs into Paige's hair "You were amazing out there."

Paige burrows into Emily's neck "Thank you. You were quiet."

Emily fights the feeling to kiss Paige's shoulder "I couldn't let my classmates know I wasn't cheering for the Waves. I really wanted to whoop a Go Paige."

Paige leans back "You almost did a few times. Mona saved you though."

Emily bites her lips "I hate being so far away from you. I know it's only like three hundred seventy miles but it still sucks."

Paige plays with Emily's hair "It could be three thousand."

Emily shrieks "No. Don't get further away. Please."

Paige squeezes Emily's hips "It will be okay. We will be okay. You know it's reading week soon. I do believe you were going to redeem Universal Studios for me."

Emily beams "I am. Maybe we can go to San Francisco too."

Paige nods "Sounds good. Do you want to get something to eat? We can talk more about this."

Emily pouts "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

Paige leans back in holding Emily tightly. Emily closes her eyes taking in the smell of chlorine, vanilla and brown sugar. _You always smell so good._

Paige whispers "So do you."

Emily stiffens "I said that out loud."

Paige laughs "Either that or you were thinking really loud."

Emily smacks Paige "Let's go feed that snark monster."

Paige laughs harder taking Emily's hand and walking out of the natatorium.

* * *

Mona and Paisley walk up "Can we join you or is this a date?"

Paige looks at Emily then back to the two "Um..."

Emily waves to the open seats "Sure. We were just planning our next trip to Universal Studio. A little redemption is needed."

Paisley's eyes light up "I could go back."

Mona nods "I could too."

Emily looks at Paige then back to them "Your welcome to come if you like."

Paisley pumps his fist in the air "Yes. This is going to be so much fun. When is this happening?"

Emily shrugs "Next Monday when reading week starts."

After lunch Paige walks Emily back to her dorm "Not that I don't mind Mona and Paisley joining in but I was kind of hoping for time alone."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "I didn't tell them about San Francisco. Are you going to bring Hershey?"

Paige bites her lips "Can I?"

Emily nods "Absolutely. We can find a hotel that allows dogs. Hershey is pretty big so we might have to do a lot of looking."

Paige's eyes light up "I think my uncle has a hotel in San Francisco. I could ask if he could get us a room. If he doesn't I'm sure he could recommend a place."

Emily smiles "Okay. E-mail me when you know. I'll see you next Monday."

Paige offers a half smile "Okay."

Paige hugs Emily, Emily clings to her sighing sadly, Paige whispers "I'll call you when I get back. I'll see you in a week. This isn't goodbye."

Emily burrows her face into Paige's neck "I know. I just don't like letting you go."

Paige leans away from the hug and caresses Emily's cheek "I don't like it either. We will see each other again."

Emily kisses Paige's palm "I'll see you in a week. Go before I sneak you into my room and not let you leave."

Paige smiles "You're going to have to let me go."

Emily sighs dropping her hands to her sides whimpering softly when Paige starts to walk away.

* * *

When Paige gets to Mona the girl shakes her head "You two suck at being broken up. Just get back together already."

Paisley adds "Maybe that's what you're planning to do in San Francisco."

Paige's eyes widen "How did you know about that?"

Paisley shrugs "I was hiding in the doorway across from Emily's room. We should leave before I get reported for creeping."

Paige takes a few steps backwards "I have to ask Emily something. I'll be right back."

A door down the hall opens and footsteps are heard "Did you see that guy on the Stanford swim team? What was his name something Richmond?"

Paisley's eyes widen as he takes Paige's wrist "They're coming for me. Ask Emily later. We have to go. Now."

Paisley starts to drag Paige away, the two get to far away to hear "He was hot."

Mona shakes her head, _So glad I don't have the McCullers gene. They are so paranoid._

Mona jumps when she hears "What are you doing here?"

Mona turns walking fast towards the exit. Down the hall a flustered boy starts heading to an exit stammering inaudible words.

* * *

Emily paces her room, it's been eight hours and there has been no call from Paige. _The trip usually takes around six hours. What if something happened to her? I just got her back I can't lose her again._ Emily jumps when her phone rings.

Picking it up her fear filled voice greets "Paige."

A soothing voice comes through "Take a breath Em. I can feel your panic from here. We aren't back yet. There was some kind of accident or something. Don't worry we weren't involved."

Emily sits down breathing a sigh of relief "I was so worried. You sound a little off. Paige what happened?"

Paige sighs "We stopped at a gas station on the way back. I got clipped."

Emily chokes "Clipped. What does clipped mean? Why wouldn't you tell me? You said you weren't a part of the accident."

Paige soothes "We weren't. One of the cars involved was pushed our way. I went to jump out of the way. Then I saw this kid, the car was heading right for him. I picked him up and spun away. My hand got hit by the side mirror. My wrist and a few bones in my hand are broken. Other then that I'm good. Paisley and Mona are okay too."

Emily yells "I don't care about Paisley and Mona," taking a shuttering breath and closing eyes Emily whispers "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just, I love you and I don't want you hurt. Ugh I wish I was there with you."

A knock on Emily's door causes her to groan, Paige asks "Aren't you going to answer the door?"

Emily furrows her brow, _How could she have heard that? Wait?_ "Are you at the door?"

Paige offers "Open the door and find out."

Emily rushes to the door flinging it open to see Paige with a cast on her left hand. Emily drops her phone wrapping her arms around Paige.

Paisley explains "The hospital here was closer then the one at Stanford. Paige just got released from the hospital. She wanted to come to you."

Emily holds Paige tighter her tears beginning to fall "I can't lose you."

Paige rubs her back "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. I'm here."

Mona says "Uncle got us into a hotel near here. We are taking our courses online. Paige can't swim until her hand is better."

Emily runs her fingers through Paige's hair "You can stay here."

Paige shakes her head "They don't allow dogs in the dorms. Uncle Mic is bringing Hershey and some of our stuff down. You can come and check out the room though."

Emily grabs her bag "I'm staying with you then."

Paige opens her mouth, Emily shakes her head "Don't even. I let you go and this happened. I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Paige purses her lips but Emily can see her lips curling into a smile.

Emily adds "I know you want this I can see you fighting off the smile. Please let me stay with you. Please."

Paige sighs "Fine. I already know Hershey likes you so he won't be a problem. I guess you can hold the leash while I walk him."

Emily corrects "We walk him."

Paisley pokes his head in "Hurry up then. Uncle should be here soon. He told us to meet him at the hotel."

Mona walks in walking up to a wardrobe "Is this yours?"

Emily nods "Yeah."

Mona opens the wardrobe sliding the contents hung up in one pile and removing them.

Emily rushes over "We can't let them think I moved out."

Emily starts putting some of her things away then pulling out some other things.

When her roommate comes in Emily explains "I'm staying with my girlfriend for a bit. She just got hurt and I want to be around to help her."

The other girl shrugs "I don't care."

Mona comments "Nice roommate."

Emily sighs "I know."

* * *

Micole pulls into the hotel parking lot right in front of where Paige is standing. Hershey jumps up barking and trying to get out of the car. Paige opens the door Hershey jumps out looking at Paige's arm. Paige kneels down allowing Hershey to smell her arm and walk around her checking for other problems. Finally he sits down in front of Paige wagging his tail.

Paige pats him with her good hand "Emily is here."

Hershey looks around Paige running over to Emily licking her hand then starting to whine and bark softly.

Emily kneels patting him "I know. I was very worried to. That's why I'm here. We have to look after her."

Hershey nods putting his paw on Emily's hand continuing with his whining and barking.

Emily nods "I hear you boy. I'm not leaving until Paige is okay. I hope I'm staying with her."

Micole looks around "I only got three rooms so you are going to have to share with someone."

Paisley and Mona announce "Paige. Definitely Paige."

Paige shrugs "I'm alright with that. We might have to hold off on the Universal Studios thing."

Emily bites the inside of her cheek "I'm okay with spending the whole week in San Francisco."

Micole stands beside them "Good because I got the room for a week. You're supposed to check in on Sunday and check out the following Sunday. Mona, Paisley and I will be going. Don't worry you two will have plenty of time to do your own thing. Some of the things will be done together though."

Emily nods "I can accept that. As long as Paige and I can do our thing together I'm cool with you three tagging along."

Hershey barks, Emily pats him "You aren't a tag along you are a part of Paige. Alone time with Paige involves you."

Hershey nods accepting that answer.

Paige takes his leash "Alright lets take you for a walk then we can settle in."

Hershey stands at Paige's side waiting for her to move.

Emily stands at her other side "There's a dog park near by. Do you have poop bags?"

Micole hands Emily a handful "He isn't going to poop that much but it's best to have more then one."

Emily takes them "Thanks," turning to Paige she smiles "Ready?"

Paige nods, Emily reaches for the leash "Can I hold the leash? I really want to hold your hand."

Micole whispers to Paisley "This girl is smooth."

Paisley whispers back "I know."

Paige looks back at them "I can hear you, you know?"

Paisley and Micole announce "We know," Micole adds "Just get with her already. You are at your best when you're with her."

Paige rolls her eyes walking away.

Emily bites her lip "You know he's right. We are better together."

Paige looks at her "Do you want him to do his I was right dance? He looks like a fish out of water that learned how to stand."

Emily laughs shaking her head.

* * *

Emily's phone rings right as they walking into the hotel, "Hello."

Pam's worried "We just heard about that accident. Paige saving that little boy is all over the news. Is she okay?"

Emily looks over at Paige "Paige is fine mom. I'm with her right now. Okay here she is."

Paige takes the phone "Hello Mrs Fields."

Pam scolds "Why didn't you call me? I know I'm not your mother but I care about like you are my daughter. I was worried sick. Are you okay?"

Paige's eyes water "I'm fine Mrs Fields."

Pam asks "If your fine why are you crying?"

Paige chokes "It's been a while since I got scolded by a mom. Micole tries and he's really good at scolding but it's not a mom scold. I am honoured you care that much."

Pam suggests "Anytime you need a mom scolding call me. Wayne is going to give you a dad scolding now."

Paige whispers "Okay."

Wayne gets on the phone "Paige Amber McCullers why the hell didn't you call? We were out of our minds worried. You need to be more responsible young lady. I know you don't think you have people that care for you outside your extended family but I assure you, you do. I care about you, my wife does and I know for damn sure my daughter does too. I heard Pam say this but I will reiterate, you are like a daughter to me. If you need a father I will be here. If something happens to you good or bad I want a phone call. Do I make myself clear?"

Paige nods "Yes sir. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

Wayne sighs "It's okay Paige. Now. Are you okay?"

Paige bites her lip "I am fine. I broke my wrist and some bones in my hand. I can't swim for a while. I feel like I just got my life back on track again. Now this."

Wayne soothes "It will be okay. You had a meet today, right? How did it go?"

Paige smiles "It went good. We won. I broke a record today."

Emily's eyes widen as she mouths "What? That's amazing."

Wayne whoops "That's great Paige. I'm proud of you."

Paige purses her lips "Thank you sir. It means a lot."

Wayne answers "You're welcome. May I speak to Emily now?"

Paige hands the phone over, Emily speaks "Hi dad."

Wayne greets "Hi Emmy. How are you?"

Emily answers "Good. I was a little freaked out earlier when Paige hadn't called to say she was home safe. Now that she's back with me I am good. How are you?"

Wayne says "Started off good then I started watching the news and found out about Paige. I have to do better at showing her she is part of the family. You give her a hug for me okay?"

Emily looks at Paige smiling "I will."

Emily hears her mom yell "Give Paige a hug for me too."

Emily laughs "Tell mom I will. I love you dad."

Wayne confesses "I love you too."

Pam shouts "I love you Emily."

Emily laughs again "I love you too mom. Bye."

Emily hangs up the phone wrapping her arms around Paige "My dad wanted me to give you a hug," releasing the hug Emily goes for another "So did my mom."

Paige hugs back "What about your hug?"

Emily releases the second hug "If I give you my hug now I am not letting go. I am pretty sure the hotel would frown upon us hugging for an hour in their lobby."

Paige walks up to the front desk checking in and double checking if Hershey is allowed in the hotel. Once Paige has the room key she returns to Emily and leads her to the room. With the door closed Emily wraps Paige in a hug burrowing into her.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige furrows her brow "Is that your dad?"

Emily looks where Paige is looking "Yes."

The two hear a squeal "Paige. Oh I'm so glad you're okay."

Paige turns towards the squeal "Hi Mrs Fields. How are you?"

Pam hugs Paige tightly "I was so worried about you."

Wayne walks up to them "Pam let go of her."

Emily gapes "What are you two doing here? We told you the day before yesterday Paige was okay."

Wayne smiles "We needed to see for ourselves. How's school?"

Emily sighs "Alright I guess."

Paige shakes her head "She hasn't been going. I keep telling her to go but she thinks I can't take care of myself with one hand."

Emily glares "Paige!"

Paige shrugs "What? Now they won't ask me questions."

Emily crosses her arms "Not cool. I'm getting my assignments online and emailing the teachers. It's what Paige is doing."

Paige gasps "Don't turn it back on me."

Emily sticks out her tongue.

Wayne shakes his head "Just because Paige is doing it doesn't mean you should. If Paige jumped off a bridge would you?"

Emily's eyes widen "Why would she do that? Paige don't do that."

Paige puts her arm around Emily kissing her cheek "I won't. I'm to happy with you to ever do that. Okay let's pose a different question. If I cut my hair to that insane Lego look I had when we first met would you?"

Emily cringes "Yikes. No. That look is never happening again. You've got some hair game now."

Paige furrows her brow "Hair game?"

A girl walks passed them her eyes roaming up and down Paige's body "Hi."

Emily tightens her grip on Paige "Not going to happen she's mine."

Paige turns Emily's face to hers kissing her passionately. The girl that was checking Paige out groans turning to walk away then doubling back when she spots Paisley.

Mona mumbles "If you weren't my cousin I'd kiss you to save you from her but incest is illegal."

Hanna yanks the girl away "Back off hoe. He isn't taken but I'll be damned if it's you he ends up with. I protect my family and I will tell you he is way to good for you sleazy."

Glaring at Mona she adds "You couldn't do that. What's the matter with you?"

Smacking Emily she berates "You're on a sidewalk. What you are about to embark on should happen behind closed doors."

Growling at Paige "Why did I have to hear from the news that some quack jumps in front of a car to save a little boy and hurts her hand. That hurt Paige The Quack McCullers I thought we were friends."

Caleb purses his lips to hide his smile.

Wayne speaks up "Don't feel bad Hanna we found out from the news too."

Hanna gasps "You didn't even tell them. They are practically your parents. Isn't your head screwed on straight? What am I saying you aren't straight how could your head be screwed on that way. Did you at least tell your uncle Micole?"

Micole pokes his head out the door "Paisley called me," then quickly hides again.

Leona storms up "Paige Amber McCullers why did I need to hear about your injury from the news? Did you forget I am your aunt? Hi Hanna how are you?"

Hanna smiles "I'm good. How are you?"

Leona nods "I'm good. Well Paige what do you have to say for yourself?"

Paige gulps "Emily's skipping school to take care of me even though I'm telling her to go to class."

Emily gasps "Paige."

Leona looks at Emily "You shouldn't be skipping classes sweetie."

Emily nods "Yes ma'am."

Turning back to Paige Leona folds her arms across her chest "Well speak?"

Hershey barks.

Leona looks at the dog "Good speak. I wanted your owner to do the talking though."

Hershey looks at Paige wagging his tail.

Paige looks down ashamed "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. There was a lot going on at the scene and the hospital. I haven't really had a chance to get my head to stop spinning. I know that's probably not a good excuse. I'm sorry."

Hershey barks again stepping between Paige and Leona.

Leona sighs "I suppose a lot has happened in two days. Are you going for a walk?"

Paige nods softly her eyes still gazing at the ground.

Leona heads in to the hotel "Let me just see if there is a room available then I will join you. Stay."

Hershey sits down waiting yipping at Paige when she doesn't do the same. Paige sits on the near by bench. Hershey nods licking Paige's hand.

Wayne heads in too "I should see if we could get a room as well. Don't leave yet."

Mona offers "Hanna you can stay with me if you want."

Hanna nods "Cool."

Paisley looks at Caleb "I got room in my room for you."

Caleb offers his fist for the boy to bump "Alright."

Paisley hits it "Thanks for coming bro. I can't wrangle this one on my own."

Paige defends "I am not something you need to wrangle."

Pam, Emily, Hanna and Mona all snort a "Right."

Paige looks at them "Hey."

Emily shrugs "What it's the truth. You do need to be wrangled sometimes."

Paige pouts "If I'm so wild why are you all hanging around?"

Emily sits down "I like your wild side. It can be fun sometimes. When it gets restless and bull headed it's not fun."

Paige groans pulling away from Emily when she touches her. Emily kisses her cheek then turns Paige's face pecking her lips once then again when she feels Paige relax a little. Emily whispers in Paige's ear making Paige blush and look down.

Emily lifts Paige's chin "Don't look away."

Paige looks at Emily smiling "That's what you said to get us together two years ago."

Emily pecks her again "Why not reboot us the same way?"

Paige wiggles her eyebrows "There's something else we did that night too."

Emily shakes her head "We are on the sidewalk Paige. That can happen tonight."

Paige nods "Okay."

Leona comes out "All right I'm checked in. Wayne is checking in now."

Five minutes later Wayne walks out "Okay let's get this walk on the road."

* * *

An hour later Wayne stumbles into the hotel "Oh man my training drills weren't even that bad. I could barely keep up with Paige."

Paige pats the mans shoulder "You been out of it to long Mr Army."

Wayne looks at her "No that isn't it you're insane. How does your arm not hurt after that? Every bone in my body is sore."

Paige shrugs "I have a higher pain tolerance. There was some dark times in my past."

Wayne furrows his brow "Wait, did you hurt yourself?"

Paige looks down shamefully sucking in her bottom lip.

Wayne hugs her "If you ever feel that creeping back up I am here to listen, okay?"

Paige nods into his chest "Thanks Mr Fields."

Wayne pulls back "Call me Wayne. Mr Fields is so formal. If you really wanted to you could call me dad. Even if you don't marry my daughter one day it would be an honour."

Paige swallows the lump in her throat nodding softly "Thank you sir."

Wayne rubs her shoulder "Your welcome Paige."

Pam adds "You could call me mom if you want, or Pam. Pam's good too."

Wayne whispers "You should probably call her mom before you call me dad."

Paige nods "Good advice. What did Emily say first?"

Wayne informs "Dada. That's how I know you should say mom first."

Paige looks at Emily then back at Wayne "I want to live a long time so Pam being called mom is going to be first."

Wayne smiles "Good call."

Pam asks "What are you two whispering about?"

Paige goes white "Uh nothing that big. Just you know advice about stuff."

Pam shakes her head "You know whispering is rude."

Paige nods "More good advice. Sorry won't happen again."

Pam states "Good."

Leona walks up "Time for some food."

Paige wiggles the leash "Let me just put this guy in the room then I'll be right down."

* * *

Emily follows Paige into the room "You okay? I know you don't like being attacked like you were before the run/walk."

Paige takes a deep breath "I ran it off. Sorry Hersh."

The dog looks up shaking his head.

Emily pats the dogs head "You paced well. I think that was because of Hershey."

Paige sighs "Pretty sure that's why your dad kept catching up to me. I'm sorry I threw you under the bus earlier."

Emily caresses Paige's cheek "You were flustered and needed a way out. At least you didn't say what we did last night."

Paige blushes "It wasn't even that dirty why am I blushing?"

Emily kisses Paige "You blush a little when I kiss you, hold your hand, whisper in your ear even if all I say is blue cheese. You are a blusher."

Paige looks down "You have that affect on me."

Emily smiles widely "Really?"

Paige puts food and more water in Hershey's dishes "Yeah. I'm working on it though."

Emily crosses her arms waiting for Paige to look at her "I forbid you to work on it."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Forbid? Really?"

Emily nods "Yeah. I like having the blushing affect on you."

Paige puts her good hand in her pocket "What affect do I have on you?"

Emily gently pulls Paige's hand out of her pocket placing it over her heart.

Paige looks at her hand "Your heart is beating really fast."

Emily nods "That's the affect you have on me. I also can't stop smiling when you are around. I can't help it you make me so happy."

Paige dips her head bobbing it side to side.

Emily raise her face kissing her softly "Let's go get something to eat."

Paige takes Emily's hand "We will be back Hersh. Be a good boy."

Hershey nods watching them leave.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry if this chapter was a bit choppy. The first part was kind of long, I didn't know where to cut it off. Thanks for sticking with me through the long update wait time. I hope you all are still enjoying it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it's been a while. I am sorry. I hope this isn't choppy or doesn't make any sense. If the story has been repetitive I apologize. I was trying to make it from two perspectives, Emily and Paige's. I guess it didn't work. Thank you for being patient.**

* * *

Paige looks at her email seeing a message from her swimming coach:

 _ **Miss McCullers, upon further review of your times before your injury and you being unable to swim for us the rest of our swim season we have decided to give your slot to another swimmer. This unfortunately means your scholarship has been revoked. We will allow you to finish this semester under the scholarship. You will need to figure out other means of payment for the next semester. I understand that you are taking your classes online and have been informed you can continue to do so. I am sorry to have to deliver this news to you. Best wishes on your future endeavours.**_

Paige slams her laptop shut groaning loudly, Emily looks up "What's wrong?"

Paige looks up "They gave my scholarship to someone that can actually swim for them. I can finish the semester under the scholarship, after that I have to figure out another way to pay."

Emily walks to Paige "I'm sorry. Do you have to go back?"

Paige shakes her head "I can keep doing my courses online. Ugh this sucks. What am I going to do now?"

Hershey walks up licking Paige's hand, Paige pats him "Thanks boy."

Emily puts her hand on Paige's thigh "We will figure it out."

Paige purses her lips nodding softly.

Emily turns Paige's face to hers kissing her softly "We will figure it out."

Paige hums leaning into Emily, Emily leans back until she is on her back watching as Paige lowers herself onto her. Emily leans up claiming Paige's lips. The two kiss until there is a knock on their door.

Paige groans breaking the kiss "What?"

A voice asks "You coming for lunch?"

Paige looks down at Emily who nods softly, Paige swallows "Yeah. We are coming."

Paige stands holding out her hand to help Emily up. Emily takes it standing and heading to the door. When Emily opens it Hershey bounds out the door.

Paisley pats him "Hey Hersh. How are you?"

Hershey bounces slightly pawing at Harley, who is at Paisley's feet. Harley shakes her head.

Paige pats Harley "When did you get here Harley?"

Paisley answers "She's been here the whole time you were just preoccupied by Emily and your hand. Uncle Mic brought her with him and Hersh. Caleb brought Cola."

Paige smiles "Cool. After lunch we could go for a walk. Hershey leash."

Hershey bounds back into the hotel room returning with his leash in his mouth.

Paige takes it clipping Hershey to it "Good boy."

Emily follows Paige, Hershey, Paisley and Harley down stairs.

* * *

Wayne looks at Paige "What's wrong?"

Paige stumbles backwards "What? Nothing. I'm fine."

Wayne shakes his head "I've been around you enough to know your worried/sad face. There is something wrong."

Paige sighs "I lost my scholarship."

Wayne, Pam, Micole, Paisley, Mona, Caleb and Hanna all shriek "What?"

Paige looks down at her hand, still in a cast, "I can't swim for them so they pulled the scholarship. I can finish the semester but I need to figure out another way to pay for next semester."

Micole leans back "Okay, so when do you go back?"

Paige shakes her head "I can keep taking my courses online."

Micole sighs "It sounds like they don't want you back at all."

Pam furrows her brow "What makes you say that?"

Wayne answers "Her continuing her classes online is good enough for them. If they wanted her to stay they would have given her a deadline to return to class. They are phasing her out. Sorry Paige."

Paige bites the inside of her cheek ""Now what do I do?"

Pam puts her hand on Paige's "We will figure it out Paige. You are not alone in this sweet heart."

Paige smiles "Thanks mom." Paige's eyes widen in shock "I."

Emily kisses Paige's cheek then whispers "Don't take it back Paige. Those are happy tears in her eyes."

Wayne smiles nodding mouthing "Good girl. Thank you."

Pam hugs Paige "Thank you. It is an honour to have you call me that."

Emily takes a sip of water just as her dad says "Now all you two need to do is get married. That will make it official."

Emily spits her drink into her fathers face "What? Paige and I just got back together I think marriage is a little fast."

Paige puts her hand on Emily's shoulder "I don't think he meant tomorrow Em. I assure you Mr Fields, I will marry your daughter when we are a bit more experienced in life."

Wayne points "Ah nice way to say older Miss McCullers."

Paige smiles "Thank you Mr Fields."

Micole rolls his eyes "Children please."

Wayne gasps "Who are you calling a child? I find that repulsive."

Paige scoffs "Repulsive? Really dad."

Wayne opens his mouth to defend himself shock flooding his face "What? Did you just call me dad?"

Paige shrugs "Maybe. If you're lucky I might use that title again. It's a very big title to carry. You know the last person I called that gave up on me."

Wayne leans forward "I will not do that. I will support you in whatever you choose to do. Especially in marrying my daughter."

Emily chokes on her drink "Dad stop it. Yes Paige and I will get married when we are more grown up, like twenty four."

Wayne nods "I can accept that. Pam start planning the wedding, you heard Emily they get married at twenty four."

Paige covers her mouth mumbling "You had to give them a number. Guess I have to get you a ring now. You know make it official."

Emily's eyes widen in shock "What? Paige. I." Emily grabs her chest gasping for breath.

Paige turns Emily to her "Hey it's okay. Deep breath in and out. Good, again, deep breath in and out. I know we just got back together and we need to proceed with caution. I don't want what happened last time to happen this time. We will do us right this time because I don't want to lose you."

Emily purses her lips tears falling from her eyes, Paige gently wipes them away.

Emily takes Paige's palm kissing it "It's not going to happen again. I love you."

Paige caresses Emily's cheek "I love you too."

The others with them aw, Paige glares them all down "Shut up."

Before anybody can say anything Paige's phone rings, "Hello."

A voice on the other end asks "May I speak to Paige McCullers please?"

Paige hums "This is."

Emily furrows her brow mouthing "Who is it?"

Paige shrugs just as the voice declares "I am Austin Davis. I am a recruit at Penn State. I heard you lost your scholarship at Stanford."

Paige scratches at the table "Guess what they say about bad news is true."

Austin laughs softly stating "I think all news travels fast. Especially the news of you saving that boy a week ago. That isn't what drew us to you, that was your swim times. We would have offered you the same deal as Stanford last year but Stanford got to you first. Good news for us is Stanford let you go. I understand you are allowed to finish off your semester there. I would like to offer you a scholarship with us. It will be academic until you can swim here then a sixty/forty split, sixty percent academic forty percent athletic. This way if there is another injury you will be able to stay with us and won't have such a big cost."

Paige sits stalk still not saying anything, "Hello. Miss McCullers."

Paige wheezes and gasps but cannot say anything.

Paisley grabs the phone "Hello sir. Paige is currently in shock. I am Paisley her spokesperson of the moment. I sincerely hope this does not sound offensive, can she take a few days? This is a big decision and should not be taken lightly. I am sure a lot of thinking went into the Stanford decision as well."

Austin clears his throat "That would be fine. I will email her everything we have talked about. I will also email a similar offer to you, Paisley Richmond, from Stanton High. I don't think you are being challenged enough there."

Paisley hums "I am not and would like to see what else is out there. Big fan of your other teams as well. Thank you."

Austin concludes "You are welcome. I look forward to hearing from both of you."

When Paisley hangs up the phone it starts to ring again.

Paisley answers "Paige McCullers' phone. This is her obnoxious yet endearing secretary/brother. How may I help you?"

Paige reaches for her phone only for Paisley to jerk away. Paige growls lowly causing Hershey to jump to his feet and bark a warning.

Paige clicks her tongue, Hershey looks at then sits, reassuring "It's okay Hershey." turning back to Paisley Paige asks "Can I have my phone back please?"

Paisley shakes his head, writing UCLA, then answering "Really? This kind of decision needs some time. Is it okay if she thinks about it? Is there a way she could get this in writing? An email would be great thank you very much."

Three more phone calls, Columbia, Yale and Princeton, come in. Each one Paisley asked for time to think and there offer in writing, an email.

Paisley looks at Paige "Well you went from not knowing what you are going to do, to having a lot to think about."

Leona states "We might need to postpone the San Francisco trip to check these schools out."

Paige shakes her head "I need that trip. All I did to decide about Stanford was get virtual tours. The first time I actually saw the campus was when I arrived in the fall."

Micole leans back "No. That is not how we are doing this. This isn't about you getting the hell out of dodge and liking what you see Paige. This is about what is best for you. I know you are a first come, first serve kind of person but I want you to weigh all your options. Pros and cons, everything. A con for one may be you don't like heat, but is that really a con?"

Emily adds "Earthquakes can replace the heat thing, or be added to it. That is definitely a con. Don't say otherwise."

Micole shakes his head "Wasn't going to. I've been through an earthquake or two, I know they are cons."

Emily hums "Don't put being close to me as a pro to the school on this coast. Distance won't hurt us Paige. I'm not really liking it here anyways. I'll go wherever you go. You chased me for the longest time, I can chase you for a little bit."

Paige looks down "I don't want you to have to give anything up."

Emily raises Paige's face turning it until their eyes are connected "The only reason I came here was to be closer to you. I made a mistake letting you go. I won't make that mistake again. University is not what I expected. I hate being that far away from my family. Moving to the east coast, whichever school you choose, will be nice."

Paisley groans "I miss the snow."

Caleb and Paige add "Me too."

Micole breathes a sigh of relief "Thank goodness you're not staying out here. This is a nice place to visit but it's to damn hot all the time. Why doesn't it ever rain? When it does floods wipe out a town or two, when it doesn't fires do. There is no winning. I want other weather."

Everyone raises their glasses "Hear, hear."

Emily takes Paige's hand "So we finish our semesters then transfer elsewhere and get that room on the computer."

Paige looks down her cheeks tinting pink as she snorts softly.

Paisley raises an eyebrow "What exactly is in this room on the computer?"

Caleb wiggles his eyebrows "Fun times, obviously."

Paige flips her hood up hiding her further reddening face.

Emily rubs Paige's back glaring at the boys "Stop it. Caleb don't you and Hanna live together when you're in New York, right? What's in your room?"

Paisley turns to Caleb "Yeah bro, what's in your room?"

Hanna shrugs "A bed. Isn't that what's in every bedroom?"

Mona pats Hanna's hand "Yes Han. There is a bed in every bedroom, but not in every room."

Hanna takes a minute to think "Oh. They were looking at their possible dorm room, then Emily hurt her shoulder and that dream went out the window. As far as I know the dorms only have a bedroom."

Paisley and Caleb wolf whistle with Paisley adding "Bow, chick-a, wow, wow."

Emily sends them another glare "Shut up you two. We were going to be in school together. There's more to it then just sex. It was a future we were both looking forward to, before I blew it."

Paige shakes her head "You didn't blow it. We both did things that ended us."

Emily declares "No. I fell right back into Alison's mess and who I was before she left. I should have believed you about everything. You were only trying to protect me and I..."

Paige stops Emily "Don't. Let's not focus or think about what could have been. We need to start planning for the future."

Emily corrects "Our future," Emily slides the paper Paisley had written the options on in front of Paige, "Now, which of these schools are we going to?"

Paisley drops money on the table that would cover the bill "Let's go find out."

The group stands up leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Back at the hotel Caleb, Paisley, Mona and Paige pull out their laptops. Each pair sitting on one of the two beds, Paige of course was sitting in Emily's lap while Caleb was in Hanna's.

Paisley asks "Alright. Are we taking UCLA off the list?"

Paige shakes her head "I know what was said at the restaurant but we shouldn't take it off just yet. In order to make a good decision we need to look at all the options, including one's that had been nonchalantly swept away. There could be something at UCLA that makes it a good decision. I didn't consider my options a few years ago because I didn't know I had any. Now that I have some I don't want to make it without looking at all the options. I have time before it has to be made. I'm taking it."

Mona stretches "Okay, let's get busy."

The four star typing away at there computers while the adults use information packets they had found on their way back to the hotel.


End file.
